Namikaze Horror Fate
by EnzoC47
Summary: Terdapat sebuah kutukan yang terus diturunkan kepada setiap putra bungsu Namikaze. Rasa ketakutan pun terus ia alami meskipun sedikit demi sedikit mulai menghilang. Ia bahkan mampu membantu seseorang menggunakan kutukan tersebut.
1. Chapter 1

Namikaze Horror Fate

Disclamier

Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Horror, Comedy

Rated : T+

Warning : OoC, Saltik, dan berbagai kesalahan penulisan lainnya.

* * *

Chapter 1 

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang tampak terbaring diatas ranjang rumah sakit. Perban berwarna kecoklatan (akibat iler) tampak melingkar di kepala untuk menutupi kedua matanya. Dari nama yang tertera di ranjangnya, pasien itu bernama Naruto Namikaze.

Ia sudah berada di ruangan itu selama satu minggu. Yah, itu karena insiden konyol saat ulang tahunnya bersama saudara kembarnya, Uzumaki Menma, Ia harus dirawat disana. Kenapa insiden konyol? Karena insiden tersebut terjadi akibat Naruto melihat sekelebat bayangan dan akhirnya terpeleset sebuah kulit jeruk yang ia buang sembarangan saat pesta berlangsung.

Jadi kejadian itu bisa kita beri judul 'Insiden kulit jeruk'.

Berkali-kali ia terlihat bosan dan mendengus kesal. Ia tidak menyangka, benturan yang dialami kepalanya membuat otot-otot matanya ikut bereaksi sehingga harus diistirahatkan sampai seminggu.

"Jeruk.. kenapa... kenapaa.. kenapa kau menghianatiku?!" Ia meraung konyol sok dramatis.

Kriiieett..

Pintu ruangan Naruto terbuka. Menampilkan dua orang pemuda seumurannya. Satu dari pemuda itu memiliki kemiripan fisik dengannya, hanya saja rambutnya merah, bukan pirang seperti Naruto.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya si pemuda berambut merah.

Naruto menoleh ke sumber suara, Ia sangat mengenal suara itu. "Seperti yang kau lihat, Menma." balas Naruto. Ia bersyukur adegan sok dramatisnya tadi sepertinya tidak diketahui orang lain.

"Hah.. Lagipula kenapa juga kau bisa menginjak kulit jeruk yang kau buang sendiri? Konyol sekali." cibir Menma yang kesekian kalinya dalam seminggu ini seperti tidak ada topik lain yang hinggap di kepalanya.

"Y-ya mana kutahu kalau akan seperti ini! Namanya juga insiden!" jawab Naruto kesal.

"Ya benar. Insiden kulit jeruk. Kau tahu, kisahmu sudah diangkat di media majalah sekolah." timpal seorang pemuda yang tadi bersama Menma.

"Sasque?"

"Sasque ndasmu." balas yang dipanggil dengan suara sedatar ekspresi wajahnya.

"Wah.. ternyata kau perhatian juga ya, teme." Naruto terlihat nyengir. "Eh sebentar, kisahku diangkat di majalah sekolah? Memangnya kisah apa?".

"Tentu saja, kisah tentang Insiden kulit jeruk. Berkat Arashi yang mau repot-repot menulis berita tentangmu, kau terkenal menjadi tokoh utama di cerita itu.. hahahaha!" Menma tertawa keras.

Naruto misuh-misuh dalam hati. Kedua tangannya terlihat meremas selimut rumah sakit dengar keras. "Asu og." ucapnya geram.

"Oh iya dobe. Kata dokter berapa hari lagi kau akan disini?"

"Mm.. Tadi pagi saat aku diperiksa, Dokter mengatakan jika besok aku sudah boleh pulang." jelas Naruto.

"Baguslah."

"Naruto, dimana Ayah dan Ibu?" tanya Menma.

"Tadi dokter meminta ayah dan ibu untuk ikut ke ruangannya. Mungkin sekarang mereka di sana."

"Oh.."

-o0o-

Satu hari berlalu dengan cepat. Naruto pagi itu telah diperbolehkan dokter untuk pulang. Perban di matanya telah dibuka. Namun.. hal itu membuatnya harus menerima sesuatu yang baru di matanya.

Ia harus melihat sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya bisa ia lihat dan mungkin...

...tidak ingin ia lihat...

...Hantu.

Sepanjang perjalanannya dari ranjang rumah sakit sampai masuk mobil dan tiba dirumah. Naruto harus berkeringat dingin karena melihat 'sesuatu'.

Ia melihat manusia-manusia 'lain' dalam kondisi mengerikan. Ada yang kepalanya tidak berada di tempatnya, ada yang dadanya bolong, ada yang giginya ompong, dan banyak lagi. Kesimpulannya satu, Ia dianugerahi.. atau lebih tepatnya di kutuk untuk bisa melihat hantu.

-o0o-

"UWAAAA!"

Teriakan bernada fals itu membuat suasana minggu pagi damai nan tenang di kediaman Namikaze berubah seketika. Tiga sosok manusia berlari menuju sebuah kamar yang menjadi sumber suara.

"Ada apa Naruto?!"

Pintu kayu itu terbuka paksa seketika setelah Kushina, ibu Naruto dan Menma menendangnya. Dengan wajah panik wanita itu kemudian masuk ke kamar Naruto diikuti dua laki-laki yang sedari tadi dibelakangnya.

"I..it..ituuu..." Naruto menunjuk pojokan kamarnya. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan satu tangannya yang lain.

Tiga orang yang baru saja datang melihat tempat yang ditunjuk Naruto dengan tatapan bingung. Mereka hanya melihat rak buku dan meja belajar.

"Maksudmu apa Naruto?" tanya Minato, ayah Naruto dan Menma.

"D-disana ada... ada.. pokoknya serem yah!"

Minato tampak berfikir sesuatu. Sedangkan Menma dan Kushina tampak saling memandang sampai akhirnya...

"Apa maksudmu yang menyeramkan itu adalah PR?" tanya Menma dengan polos.

"Atau disana kau melihat kulit jeruk?" sambung Kushina tak kalah polos.

Naruto dengan cepat langsung berdiri dan memukul kepala Menma dengan penuh rasa persaudaraan.

"Bukan itu!"

Menma mengusap kepalanya kasar. "Nggak usah pakai acara mukul napa!" ucapnya keras.

"Lalu apa maksudmu, Naruto?" tanya Kushina seraya mendekat kearah Naruto.

Naruto membulatkan matanya kembali. Ia berlari menjauh setelah melihat lagi sosok transparan yang melambai dari dekat meja belajarnya.

"H-hoyy! ooyyy! Tungguu Naruto!"

Langkah lebar Naruto membimbingnya menuju dapur yang berada dilantai satu. Mengatur nafas sejenak, Naruto menengak minuman yang tadi berada di kulkasnya. Keringat dingin membasahi wajahnya.

"Sialan!" umpatnya dalam hati.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi meja makan. Meremas kepalanya frustrasi. Kenapa tiba-tiba ia bisa melihat sesuatu yang disebut 'Hantu'?

"Naruto."

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu menatap tiga sosok yang telah berada didekatnya entah sejak kapan.

"Ada yang ingin ayah bicarakan denganmu." kata Minato seraya duduk di kursi meja makan diikuti Kushina dan Menma. Naruto hanya menatap ayahnya.

Minato menghela nafasnya sejenak sebelum membuka pembicaraan. "Jawab pertanyaanku. Apa kau melihat 'hantu'?" tanyanya.

Naruto membulatkan matanya. Ia terkejut. Sedangkan Menma terlihat bingung.

"Hant-."

"A-ayah juga melihatnya?" Naruto memotong kalimat Menma.

Minato mengangguk. "Tapi itu dulu." jawaban Minato membuat dua sosok anak kembar itu terkejut.

Sejenak, Minato menatap istrinya. Ia kemudian berkata setelah mendapat anggukan dari Kushina. "Ada yang ingin ayah ceritakan pada kalian."

"Tunggu dulu!" Interupsi Menma, ia masih belum menangkap pembicaraan ini dengan nalar ilmiahnya. "Memangnya hantu itu benar-benar ada?" tanya pemuda bersurai merah itu.

"Ada." kali ini Kushina ikut berbicara. "Meskipun aku sendiri belum pernah melihatnya." lanjutnya.

"Kalian berdua, dengarkan baik-baik." Minato menghela nafasnya sejenak. "Dulu.. saat era kekaisaran masih kacau, leluhur kalian diperintahkan untuk memusnahkan kelompok pendeta yang dianggap sebagai pemuja iblis yang membahayakan Dinasti Kekaisaran..."

"... Saat itu diusia tujuh belas tahun, Namikaze Ryu yang merupakan kakek dari kakeknya kakek buyut kalian menjadi pemimpin misi itu. Ia berhasil melakukannya namun.."

"Para pendeta itu mengutuk keluarga Namikaze. Mereka mengutuk setiap anak dari anak bungsu di keturunan Namikaze Ryu akan dapat melihat hantu..."

"K-kutukan? Anak bungsu?" Naruto menggigil. Paranoidnya kambuh.

Minato mengangguk. "Hal itu dikarenakan Namikaze Ryu adalah putra bungsu. Jadi anaknya yang bungsu akan dapat melihat hantu, lalu anak bungsu dari anak bungsu Namikaze Ryu, lalu anak bungsu dari cucu bungsu Namikaze Ryu, lalu anak bungsu dari cicit bungsu Na-"

"Minato!" bentak Kushina pada sang suami yang malah terlihat bercanda.

"Hehe." Minato nyengir. "Yang jelas setiap keturunan bungsu dari Namikaze Ryu akan dapat melihat hantu..." Minato mengantungkan kalimatnya. Naruto menengguk ludah.

"...dan tentu saja, keturunan bungsu selanjutnya setelah ayah adalah kau, Naruto."

"WOAAAAA!"

Plakk!

"Biasa aja napa!" ujar Menma sembari menyeringai setelah balas dendam pada Naruto dengan menggeplak kepalanya.

Plaaakk!

"Adikmu baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit Menma!" kali ini giliran Kushina yang memukul kepala anak sulungnya.

Menma mendengus sembari mengelus kepalanya lagi. "Padahal aku 'kan cuma ingin balas dendam." gumamnya lirih. Ia tidak ingin kembali diamuk Kushina.

"T-tapi yah. Aku dan Menma kan kembar?"

"Tetap saja, kau lahir empat menit tujuh detik setelah Menma, Naruto. Itu tidak akan berpengaruh." jawab Minato. "Bahkan anak tunggal pun akan tetap mendapatkan kutukan itu. Apa kau lupa jika ayahmu ini anak tunggal?" lanjutnya.

Menma menyeringai. Entah kenapa ia malah senang melihat adik kembarnya yang tertekan. "Nikmati saja.. Adik manis!" ucapnya sembari tertawa.

Beragam bayangan makluk halus bersarang di kepala Naruto. Tidak! Ia tidak ingin melihat makluk-makluk sialan itu! Bisa-bisa ia jadi seperti mereka! A-anu, maksudnya jadi gila!

Melihat anaknya yang frustrasi, Minato kemudian menjelaskan satu hal lagi pada Naruto. "Tenang saja, hal itu hanya akan terjadi sampai kau berumur 40 tahun."

Menma menoleh cepat kearah ayahnya. "Kenapa hanya sampai 40?"

"Entahlah.." Minato tampak berfikir. "Mungkin karena waktu itu Namikaze Ryu meninggal diusia 40 tahun."

"T-tapi Naruto maupun ayah tidak akan mati diusia 40 tahun 'kan?" tanya Menma lagi. Ia khawatir.

"Tidak.. tenang saja. Kau tahu sendiri 'kan jika ayah sekarang sudah berusia 41 tahun." balas Minato santai.

"Huuhh.. syukurlah.." setidaknya Menma tidak akan kehilangan ayah dan adiknya saat mereka berusia 40 tahun.

"Makanya ayah tadi agak bingung saat melihatmu, Naruto. Karena sudah semenjak satu tahun yang lalu ayah tidak lagi bisa melihat hantu." ujar Minato.

"Jadi semuanya dimulai dari usia 17 tahun si anak bungsu sampai 40 tahun?" tanya Menma lagi. Minato mengangguk.

"Lalu bagaimana jika keturunan bungsu itu mandul?"

Minato tampak berfikir keras. Benar juga, bagaimana jika keturunan bungsu itu mandul?

"Entahlah.. selama ini ayah belum pernah mendengarnya."

"Oh.."

Sementara Menma bergumam menerima informasi, Saudara kembarnya menampilkan ekspresi terkejut... Naruto benar-benar terkejut mendengar penjelasan sang ayah. Jadi bayangan yang ia lihat saat pesta sebelum ia terpeleset kulit jeruk itu adalah hantu?

"Sudahlah, jangan tertekan seperti itu adikku tersayang... Huahahaha!"

"Cih! Kau bisa berkata seperti itu karena tidak melihat mereka bego!" geram Naruto sembari menggembungkan pipinya. Ngambek.

Menma masih melanjutkan tawanya sebelum menampilkan ekspresi serius. Membuat Naruto bingung.

"Hm... kau tidak perlu takut, Naruto. Aku akan selalu disampingmu..." ucap Menma serius meskipun menggantungkan kalimat terakhirnya.

"M-menma?" Naruto terkejut haru ketika sang kakak kembar mengatakan hal itu. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia tidak menyangka Menma akan menemaninya sehingga ia tidak akan terlalu takut dengan hantu... Sayangnya...

"Karena aku tidak ingin ketinggalan untuk merekam setiap kekonyolanmu nanti! Huahahahaa!" lanjut Menma dengan penuh tawa persaudaraan.

Plaakk!

"MENMA KAMPRET!" 

-To Be Continue-


	2. Chapter 2

Namikaze Horror Fate 

Disclamier

Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Horror, Comedy

Rated : T+

Warning : OoC, Saltik, dan berbagai kesalahan penulisan lainnya.

* * *

Chapter 2

Langit mulai berwarna jingga. Matahari akan segera digantikan bulan.

Narasi diatas terlalu singkat? Yah emang gue pikirin. Yang penting intinya waktu sudah memasuki masa senja. Lagian paling juga gak lu baca.

Bercanda.

Di kediaman keluarga Namikaze Minato, tampak Kushina tengah memulai acara memasak untuk makan malam nanti. Yah, meskipun mereka keluarga yang bisa dibilang memiliki harta melimpah, tetap saja mereka tidak ingin memiliki penghuni lain selain mereka berempat.

Mereka ingin hidup seperti kebanyakan keluarga biasa lainnya. Minato bekerja, Kushina menjadi ibu rumah tangga, dan kedua anak mereka bersekolah sampai nanti bekerja dan menikah lalu memberi mereka cucu. Itulah harapan mereka. Setidaknya tanpa pembantu, Menma dan Naruto akan menjadi anak yang mandiri.

Disela acara memasaknya, tampak wanita cantik itu tengah kebingungan mencari sesuatu.

"Mana bawang putihnya sih?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Wanita berusia 41 tahun tetapi masih seperti gadis berusia 20 tahunan itu berulang kali membuka setiap tempat penyimpanan bumbu masakannya. Namun ia tidak menemukannya sama sekali.

"Ada apa, Kushina?"

Kushina menatap sang suami yang berdiri di dekat meja makan sebelum kembali sibuk mencari salah satu bumbu masakannya. "Aku mencari bawang butih. Tadi pagi aku masih melihat banyak disini. Tapi entah kenapa sekarang hilang semua."

"Bawang putih?" tanya Minato yang dibalas anggukan Kushina sebagai jawaban.

Minato berfikir sejenak sebelum mendapatkan sebuah opini yang merupakan salah satu opsi jawaban hilangnya bawang putih di dapur Namikaze.

"Jangan-jangan..."

"Hm? Jangan-jangan apa Minat-"

"N-NARUTOOO?!"

Sebuah teriakan dari lantai dua membuat Minato dan Kushina tersentak kaget. Mereka kemudian berlari menuju sumber suara teriakan tadi yang jelas itu adalah teriakan putra mereka.

"Ada apa Menm-ha?" Kushina melebarkan matanya setelah melihat apa penyebab si sulung berteriak.

"Hehe..." Naruto tertawa renyah melihat ekspresi ibu dan kakak kembarnya.

"Sudah kuduga." kata Minato ringan.

Menma dan Kushina menoleh kompak kearah Minato. "Sudah kuduga?"

"Hehe.. Aku dulu juga melakukannya." Minato tertawa garing.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Yah.. Saat ini Menma, Kushina, dan Minato tengah berada didepan pintu kamar Naruto. Mereka melihat kamar yang berhias ornamen baru.

Reroncean bawang putih yang tertata di setiap sudut kamar si bungsu.

Bawang putih everywhere. Everywhere jika dibuat meme koboy bersama astronot.

"Jadi ayah dulu juga? Kukira hanya aku saja."

"Kalian berdua..."

Dalam sekejap, Menma telah hilang dari pandangan akibat aura mengerikan dari sosok Kushina. Sedangkan... Naruto dan Minato meneguk ludah.

"Kalian berdua... Ambil semua bawang putih disini." ucap Kushina horor. "Kalau..."

"Kenapa aku juga?" tanya Minato dengan ragu.

Kushina menoleh cepat kearah Minato. Menatap suaminya tajam. "Karena kau yang menurunkan kelakuan ini pada Naruto." jawabnya. Minato kembali meneguk ludah.

"Kalau dalam satu menit kalian tidak..."

WUUSSS... Seperti kilat, Minato segera masuk kedalam kamar Naruto. Keduanya dengan cepat mengambil satu per satu bawang yang ada di kamar si bungsu.

-o0o-

Makan malam yang cukup menyenangkan bagi Menma dan Kushina telah selesai. Dengan dominasi kedua Uzumaki yang terus menerus terdengar saat makan, mereka membuat Naruto mendengus kesal beberapa kali karena keluhannya diacuhkan.

Apa yang diperbincangkan? Tak lain adalah beberapa film horror terbaru yang baru mereka beli CD-nya tadi siang.

Acara makan tadi yang seharusnya tenang itu benar-benar berubah. Namun tidak mungkin Minato akan mengehentikan obrolan membara kedua anggota keluarganya. Ia adalah tipikal suami takut tidak dijatah puf puf...

Saat ini, Naruto tengah duduk di sofa ruang keluarga sembari mengamati ponsel pintarnya dengan seksama, Ia sedang mencari alternatif lain selain bawang untuk bisa menangkal hantu.

"Penangkal hantu?"

Naruto menoleh kebelakang dimana Menma tengah mengamati ponselnya. Dengan buru-buru, Naruto menekan tombol 'Home' di ponselnya.

"Hei! Aku belum selesai membaca."

"Diamlah! Aku tidak ingin mendengar ocehanmu." ucap Naruto ketus.

Menma melompat dan duduk disamping Naruto. "Heh.. Aku sudah lelah tertawa seharian. Aku tidak ingin kotak tertawaku habis." kata Memna.

"Oh.. Padahal aku ingin sekali melihatmu overdosis karena tertawa."

"Oi! Oi! Kau marah pada kakakmu yang ganteng ini?"

"Cih! Diamlah!"

"Yaelah gitu aja marah." Menma menghela nafasnya sejenak. Ia sebenarnya juga merasa sudah agak keterlaluan mengejek adiknya. "Oke deh, aku janji tidak akan mengejekmu lagi."

"Terserah lah." balas Naruto acuh.

"Yaelah. Sama sodara sendiri gitu aja ngambek." kata Menma dengan melas. Namun tetap tidak merubah raut kesal dari wajah adik kembarnya.

"Oke deh, kau minta apa dari kakakmu ini? Tenang saja, akan kukabulkan." tawar Menma. Berusaha menaikkan mood Naruto.

Naruto berfikir sejenak. "Selain janji kau tidak akan mengejekku lagi, aku tidak ingin kau cerita pada siapapun jika aku bisa melihat hantu. OK?" tentu saja ia tidak ingin dipandang aneh oleh teman-temannya karena bisa melihat hantu.

Hm.. setidaknya itu cukup mudah, Menma.

"Oke lah. Aku janji." kata Menma sembari menawarkan tos tangan pada Naruto dan tentu disambut dengan cengiran khas dari adiknya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Minato terlihat menuju kearah mereka berdua sembari membawa sebuah kalung berliontin kristal berwarna hijau.

Pria awet muda dengan wajah yang masih tampan meskipun sudah berusia 41 tahun itu kemudian memberikan kalung itu pada Naruto.

"Mulai sekarang, pakai ini Naruto." ucap Minato sambil memberikan kalung itu. "Kristal itu memiliki kemampuan spiritual. Sejak dulu, itu digunakan agar makluk halus tidak bisa menyentuh manusia. Itu adalah hadiah dari Kaisar Hagoromo untuk Namikaze Ryu setelah kaisar mendengar cerita kutukan itu." lanjutnya.

"Hm? Memangnya iblis bisa menyentuh manusia?" tanya Menma.

"Bisa. Tapi hanya pada orang-orang yang bisa melihat mereka. Kalau kau tidak bisa melihat mereka, kau aman." ujar Minato menjelaskan.

Iris biru samudra Naruto terlihat mulai dipenuhi harapan. Setidaknya, masalah baru tentang penglihatannya akan berkurang banyak. Ia dengan semangat memakai kalung itu.

"Terima kasih, Ayah."

"Oh iya." Minato menatap putranya. "Ada satu pantangan mengenai kalung itu. Kau harus melepas kalung itu ketika mandi."

Naruto mengeryit. "Memang kenapa yah?"

"Kalung itu adalah tanduk seekor naga. Dan kau perlu tahu, naga lemah terhadap busa atau gelembung. Jadi jika kau memakainya saat mandi, kekuatan kalung itu akan hilang sampai ia terkena sinar matahari ketika terbenam."

"Maksudnya?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

"Jika kau mandi dan masih memakai kalung itu ketika matahari sudah terbenam, maka kalung itu baru akan memiliki kekuatan lagi di sore selanjutnya setelah terkena sinar matahari terbenam." jawab Minato. "Kalau pagi, maka sore harinya saat sudah terkena sinar matahari terbenam, kalung itu sudah kembali berfungsi." lanjutnya.

"Oh..." Naruto mengangguk. Namun tak lama ia kembali menoleh kearah ayahnya. "Kalau saat matahari terbenam malah hujan. Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Y-ya... Anu...Ya..." Minato tampak berfikir. "Ya... Yasin... Wal quran-"

Pada saat itu, Naruto ingin sekali melepas rem mobil Lacer Evo kesayangan ayahnya.

-o0o-

Senin...Hari terhoror dari tujuh hari yang ada telah tiba. Dua buah motor YZF R6 berwarna hitam-merah dan biru muda-hitam terlihat keluar dari garasi kediaman Namikaze. Tidak berselang lama, mobil Mitsubishi Lacer Evo berwarna hitam dengan goresan dan velg berwarna kuning emas juga muncul dari sana.

Pagi ini, tiga dari empat penghuni kediaman Namikaze Minato telah berangkat pergi menuju tempat tujuan masing-masing melintasi jalanan Uzushio.

Berbeda dengan kota-kota lainnya, Uzushio adalah kota yang memiliki pelayanan terbaik bagi para pengguna jalan.

Tidak pernah ada sejarah macet disana kecuali jika ada kecelakaan. Selain setiap kendaraan dengan jumlah roda berbeda memiliki akses jalan tersendiri, masih sedikitnya penduduk juga menjadi faktor penghilang kemacetan disana.

Hal itu tentu dimanfaatkan oleh dua saudara kembar namun berbeda marga. Uzumaki Menma dan Namikaze Naruto terlihat saling mendahului di perjalanan mereka menuju sekolah menengah atas tempat mereka menimba ilmu.

Secara tidak langsung, balapan itu menjadi salah satu titik keberuntungan Naruto. Ia terlalu fokus pada kecepatan kuda besinya. Fokus luar biasa itu membuat iris birunya tidak menangkap penampakan hantu sama sekali meskipun para makluk halus itu sebenarnya berserakan di pinggir jalan.

Bahkan ada yang sedang mengobral atribut hantu di beberapa trotoar jalan. Mungkin semasa hidup hantu itu merupakan pesepak bola.

Apa hubungannya? Entahlah.

Balapan itu cukup menegangkan. Hampir disetiap tikungan, mereka saling mendahului. Puncaknya, disebuah tikungan chichane yang merupakan garis akhir balapan itu, Naruto berhasil melakukan overtake pada Menma dengan bersih. Membuat sang pemilik surai pirang menyeringai kemenangan ketika telah sampai di tempat parkir sekolah.

"Aku menang lagi." senyum kemenangan tersirat di wajah Naruto.

"Ya..yaa.. Kau hanya beruntung saja." balas Menma malas.

Naruto memandang sinis kakaknya. "Keberuntungan juga salah satu skill. Menma." ucapnya.

"Yah mengocehlah terus."

"Haha.. Ternyata... Walaupun delapan hari tidak mengendarai motor aku tetap lawan yang tangguh."

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita segera kekelas."

Dengan masih memasang senyumannya, Naruto berjalan disamping Menma. Keduanya harus melewati lorong-lorong ruangan untuk sampai di kelas mereka. Namun saat mereka sampai di dekat ruang lab bahasa, senyuman Naruto memudar.

Tanpa berbicara, Naruto mempercepat langkahnya dengan wajah menunduk. Menma yang berada disampingnya sedikit bingung. Ia juga mempercepat langkahnya.

"Kau melihat 'mereka'?" tanya Menma dengan pelan.

"A-ada satu. Didalam lab bahasa bangku nomor 4." jawab Naruto pelan hingga nyaris terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Tenangkan dirimu. Kau harus menahan rasa takutmu. Ingat, kalung pemberian ayah akan menjagamu." kata Menma berusaha menenangkan Naruto.

"Kau benar. Tapi..." 

-To Be Continue-


	3. Chapter 3

Namikaze Horror Fate

Disclamier

Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Horror, Comedy

Rated : T+

Warning : OoC, Saltik, dan berbagai kesalahan penulisan lainnya.

* * *

Chapter 3 

Hujan deras bercampur angin kencang menerpa sebagian besar wilayah Uzhushio. Kediaman Namikaze Minato juga tak luput terkena badai tersebut.

Namun cuaca buruk itu malah disukai oleh Kushina dan Menma. Dengan popcorn di tangan Kushina, mereka tampak sangat tegang menonton film horror berjudul 'Bangkitnya Suster Koprol' yang menceritakan bagaimana kisah seorang hantu yang bertahan dari beratnya hidup kehantuan di dunia hantu. Hantu itupun bekerja sebagai pemain sirkus yang dibayar hanya untuk koprol.

Totalitas mereka sangat tinggi jika sudah berhubungan dengan film horror. Bahkan lampu disekitar mereka dimati- maaf, lebih benarnya mereka pecahkan. Ingat! pecahkan agar seolah tengah berada di bioskop.

Disaat adegan tengah menegangkan, suara pintu terbuka cukup mengagetkan keduanya. Mereka pun melihat sosok dengan surai kuning muncul dan ikut menonton.

"Aku sudah tak tahan lagi jika harus koprol lagi. Aku akan..." itu sepenggal dialog film. Layar tiba-tiba menghitam. Ketiga orang itu menengguk ludah.

"Berubah menjadi ultramilk!" dialog itu muncul dari mulut hantu suster yang sukses membuat ketiga orang yang menonton film terjengkang kaget.

Film terus berlanjut. Dengan antusiasme tinggi mereka bertiga menontonnya sampai tak menyadari satu anggota keluarga mereka telah masuk kedalam ruang keluarga.

"Ayah, Ibu, Menma. Aku ingin bicara." panggil Naruto.

"Katakan saja." jawab Minato dan Kushina tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya seolah tak ingin diganggu sama sekali. Begitu juga Menma yang bahkan tak menjawab.

"Aku punya permintaan." ucap Naruto. Ia menghela nafas. "Aku ingin pindah ke Meikarta..."

Minato tercengang, kotak popcorn yang dipegang Kushina terjatuh lambat dramatis, Menma melongo.

Maaf, salah dialog. Maaf. Saya benar-benar minta maaf. Kali ini adalah alur cerita yang benar.

"Aku ingin pindah ke Konoha." ucap Naruto mantap.

Ketiga keluarganya menoleh. Menatap kompak Naruto beberapa detik sebelum kembali melanjutkan acara menonton film mereka.

Kesal? Tentu saja. Ia diacuhkan hanya karena film horror tak jelas itu. Akhirnya ia memilih pergi dari ruangan itu menuju kamarnya yang lebih terang.

Setelah sampai di kamarnya, Naruto menghidupkan laptopnya dan mencoba mencari-cari apartemen yang mungkin akan ia tinggali lewat internet. Yah sesuai apa yang ia katakan tadi meskipun tidak dianggap, Ia akan pindah menuju tempat yang lebih ramai.

Uzushio adalah kota yang masih sepi penduduk. Jadi ia lebih sering melihat hantu daripada manusia jika berada diluar rumah. Akibatnya, ia sulit terbiasa melihat hantu.

Meskipun ia memiliki kalung dengan liotin berlian prisma hijau, jika ia tidak dapat terbiasa yah percuma saja. Jiwanya terguncang. Akhirnya bisa gila, dan cerita ini tamat dengan tidak jelasnya.

Namun jika ia pindah ke Konoha yang terkenal dengan kesibukan penduduk yang tak kenal waktu seperti yang diceritakan Sasuke, ia mungkin akan cepat terbiasa melihat hantu karena di luar ruangan akan banyak manusia yang berbaur dengan hantu siang ataupun malam. Otomatis ia lebih mudah terbiasa karena menganggap hantu seperti manusia lainnya.

Itulah yang mendasari keinginannya pindah menuju Meikar- maksudnya Konoha.

-o0o-

Ritual sarapan pagi hari di tanggal merah keluarga Minato mendadak heboh. Naruto dengan malas meminta persetujuan keluarganya untuk pindah ke Meik- maaf, Konoha.

"Tidak usah syok. Kemarin malam aku sudah mengatakannya, tapi aku kalah dengan suster salto." ucap Naruto malas.

"Suster koprol, bego." ralat Menma sembari menggeplak kepala adiknya. Yang digeplak hanya diam dengan lemparan raut wajah datar.

"E?" Menma cukup bingung, biasanya sang adik akan segera membalasnya. Tapi ini tidak. Mungkin suasana pagi ini memang harus serius.

"Jadi kau ingin pindah ke mana?"

"Meikarta." ketiga keluarganya terkejut. "Maksudku Konoha." ralat Naruto.

"Konoha ya?" ulang Minato dengan pose berfikir. Sedangkan Kushina tampak cemas.

"Apa sebegitu takutnya sampai kau ingin pindah kesana?" tanya Kushina.

Naruto mengangguk. "Di Uzushio terlalu menyeramkan, Ibu."

Setelah hening cukup lama, Minato memutuskan. "Baiklah. Ayah setuju jika menurutmu itu yang terbaik." ucapnya.

"Kau yakin Minato?" Kushina menatap suaminya.

"Ibu tidak setuju?" tanya Naruto.

"Bukan begitu." Kushina beralih menatap putra bungsunya. "Hanya saja aku khawatir denganmu."

"Sudahlah Kushina." Minato menengahi. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang dirasakan Naruto disini. Kau tahu sendiri, aku berada di Konoha saat sumuran dengannya. Jadi mungkin memang lebih baik ia tinggal disana sampai terbiasa."

"Kalau begitu aku ikut." ujar Menma yang akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Tidak." Naruto menatap kakaknya. "Kalau kau ikut pergi, ibu akan kesepian saat ayah lembur, bodoh." ucapnya. Sebelum Menma berargumen, Naruto kembali berkata. "Lagipula aku ingin tahu rasanya jika tidak tinggal bersama kembaranku, mungkin akan terasa berbeda. Apa kau tidak ingin mencobanya?"

Tak ada argumen yang keluar dari mulut Menma. Ia sangat memahami adiknya, mau bagaimanapun keinginan adiknya tak akan bisa ia bantah.

"Ibu setuju asalkan..." perhatian beralih menuju Kushina. "Kau tinggal bersama kakek dan nenekmu."

"Tidak mau." ucap Naruto tak suka.

"Lalu kau mau tinggal dengan siapa? Keluarga ayahmu yang ada disana hanya kakek dan nenekmu. Keluarga besar yang lain 'kan tinggal di luar negeri."

"Aku ingin tinggal sendiri di apartemen."

Kening Minato mengerut bingung. "Katanya kau ingin keramaian?"

"Tapi tidak dengan kakek dan nenek juga ayah!" jawabnya kesal. "Rumah kakek dan nenek kan ada di pinggiran kota. Suasananya kalau malam pasti sama saja dengan Uzushio. Jadi aku ingin tinggal sendiri saja ditengah-tengah kota yang sudah pasti malam atau siang ada orangnya." belanya.

Setelah suara Naruto hilang, tak ada lagi yang berbicara. Mereka bertiga saling terdiam mendengar penjelasan Naruto.

Cukup lama berfikir, Minato, Kushina, dan Menma saling menatap. Merasa sepakat, Minato pun memulai pembicaraan. "Baiklah, kau boleh tinggal disana. Em... Apa kau sudah mencari-cari tempat yang cocok?" jawab sekaligus tanya Minato.

"Sudah." Naruto tersenyum ceria. "Tadi malam aku menemukan salah satu rumah yang letaknya strategis. Dan ada bonusnya juga."

"Kenapa rumah?" tanya Minato.

"Em.. karena aku tertarik dengan bonusnya yah."

"Memangnya apa bonusnya?" tanya Menma.

"Tunggu disini sebentar." ia melesat menuju kamarnya. Mengambil Laptop yang sudah ia hidupkan sembari berjalan. Sampai di meja makan, ia membuka riwayat browsing yang ada disana.

"Ini tempatnya, dan bonusnya." kata Naruto semangat.

Ketiga anggota keluarganya syok berat setelah menatap layar laptop Naruto. Sebuah tulisan keramat dengan tambahan gambar wanita cantik bertubuh seksi berbalut busana perawat dengan tagname Mei Terumi.

"Beli Rumah, Bonus Janda."

-To Be Continue-


	4. Chapter 4

Namikaze Horror Fate 

Disclamier

Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Horror, Comedy

Rated : T+

Warning : OoC, Saltik, dan berbagai kesalahan penulisan lainnya.

* * *

Chapter 4 

Perjalanan selama empat jam akhirnya selesai setelah keluarga Namikaze Minato sampai di apartemen tempat tinggal Naruto yang baru. Keempatnya tampak duduk untuk sejenak mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka. Terlebih lagi tiga dari keempatnya akan langsung pulang setelah stamina mereka dirasa kembali pulih.

"Bagus kan?" Minato membuka pembicaraan dengan bertanya pada Naruto.

"Biasa." jawab Naruto datar. Sejujurnya ia agak kesal karena gagal mendapatkan rumah bonus janda.

"Biasa?" aura monster Kushina tiba-tiba terasa.

"B-bi-bi-biasanya kalau ayah bilang bagus pasti ya bagus." sahut Naruto gugup. Aura monster Kushina pun hilang seketika.

"Hm... Syukurlah jika kau suka." kata Minato. "Apartemen ini cukup strategis jadi kau tidak perlu jauh-jauh jika membeli kebutuhan hidup."

"Terima kasih, ayah." ucap Naruto. Ia lalu menoleh kearah ibu dan kakak kembarnya. "Terima kasih juga, ibu, Menma." ia tersenyum.

Senyuman itu membuat mata ketiga anggota keluarganya tiba-tiba berkaca-kaca.

Kushina berdiri, ia langsung memeluk Naruto. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya nak... Jangan rewel, nanti ngerepotin pengelola apartemen..." Kushina berusaha menahan ilernya agak tidak keluar demi terciptanya suasana haru.

"He? Mana mungkin juga gue rewel? Selain itu, kenapa kalian mewek?" Naruto hanya menanggapi dalam hati. Tentu ia tak ingin merusak suasana haru namun penuh nasihat tak jelas yang diciptakan keluarganya. Bisa diamuk Kushina kalau dia membatah.

"Lalu jangan lupa juga kalau pipis ke kamar mandi... Jangan di botol ya nak." Kushina terus menasehati anaknya.

"K-kapan gue pipis dibotol?!" raung Naruto dalam hati. Sekali lagi ia menahan diri untuk tidak merusak momen ini.

"Sudahlah Kushina..." Minato mengusap air matanya. "Kalaupun dibotol juga tidak apa-apa yang penting jangan sampai ngompol ya nak..." Minato ikut memeluk Naruto.

"Oi! Udah gue bilang gue nggak pernah pipis di botol oi!" Naruto terus berteriak dalam hati.

"Adikku... Aku akan selalu merindukanmu..." Menma turut memeluk Naruto. Sekarang keadaan mereka terlihat seperti team sepak bola sebelum memulai pertandingan.

"Tidak kusangka kau sudah tumbuh dewasa adikku..." kata Menma lagi.

"Eh bang, kita kan kembar, jadi dewasanya bareng-bareng. Gimana sih lu?" masih sekali lagi, Naruto menahan untuk tidak merusak suasana ini.

"Naruto..." ucap Kushina pilu, Minato pun semakin menangis. Menma tak kalah histeris.

"A-anu..." Naruto membuka suara setelah sekian abad terdiam. "Suasananya kok kaya nganterin orang ke kuburan ya?" tanyanya.

"Diem! Suasananya lagi serius nih!" bentak Kushina dengan wajah sangar. Namun tak lama kembali berekspresi sedih.

Naruto mendengus. Ia pun menatap langit-langit apartemennya.

"Thor, udahan ya? Gue udah males nih. Ntar ceritanya nggak lanjut-lanjut malahan." kata Naruto dalam hati. Bertepatan dengan hal itu, sebuah petir menyambar. Tanda berakhirnya cerita ini.

"Gue manggil Author bukan karakter buatan perusahaan sebelah oi!"

-o0o-

Pagi yang cerah untuk jiwa yang suram. Itulah hal yang bisa digambarkan dalam perjalanan Naruto menuju sekolah barunya.

Suram? Tentu saja. Pagi ini Naruto sudah harus berlari maraton karena ia salah naik bus sekolah lain. Ia pun sempat tawuran beberapa menit karena ternyata sekolah lain itu adalah musuh sekolah barunya. Untung saja ia masih bisa selamat. Berkat skillnya dalam melarikan diri.

"Asu og." umpatnya dalam hati.

Motornya? Oh... kalau si R6 yang diberi nama rasengan itu masih ada di apartemennya. Kebetulan saja ban motornya itu kempes dan ia tiup sampai bibirnya bentol namun tak bisa terisi. Alhasil ia harus mendapatkan berbagai kesialan pagi ini.

"Kampret og." umpatnya lagi. Seolah mengerti ada yang menceritakan kesialannya.

Sekarang tepat jam 8 pagi. Naruto akhirnya bisa menghela nafas lega karena masih tepat waktu untuk memasuki kelasnya.

"Baiklah, Namikaze. Silahkan memperkenalkan diri." perintah seorang pria setengah baya yang menjadi wali kelasnya.

"Nama saya Namikaze Naruto. Saya pindahan dari Uzushio. Salam kenal." ucap Naruto singkat.

"Eh? Udah gitu doang?" tanya sang wali kelas. Naruto hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah, sekarang silahkan duduk di..." guru wanita bernama Kurenai itu mencoba mencari tempat yang kosong. "Disebelah Haruno. Tolong angkat tanganmu, Haruno Sakura."

Seorang gadis dengan surai pink mencolok mengangkat tangannya malas. Naruto pun melihatnya sejenak sebelum menyadari sesuatu. "Tapi sensei, disebelahnya sudah ada yang duduk tuh."

Entah mengapa, seluruh orang yang ada dikelas itu menatapnya heran dan aneh. Hanya Sakura saja yang menampilkan ekspresi berbeda. Gadis berambut pink panjang yang diikat ponytail itu nampak terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu, Namikaze? Bangku itu masih kosong." ucap wali kelas Naruto. Ekspresinya tak jau berbeda dengan murid lain.

"T-tapi sensei?" Ia ingin membantah lagi, sayangnya ia sedikit tersentak setelah menyadari sesuatu.

"M-mana mungkin..." Naruto mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Namun tak ada yang berubah. Ada seseorang yang duduk disebelah Sakura. "Ada hantu secantik itu..." sambungnya dalam hati.

Keringat dingin muncul secara cepat dari balik kulit Naruto. "A-anu.. B-bagaimana jika aku duduk di bangku yang lain saja? Di..." ia menebar pandangan. "Itu!" ucapnya seraya menunjuk salah satu tempat kosong di sebelah seorang siswa laki-laki berambut nyentrik.

"Hm... Baiklah. Kalau begitu silahkan segera duduk. Kita akan memulai pelajaran hari ini. Segera beradaptasilah, Namikaze."

-o0o-

Hujan masih mengguyur sebagian kota Konoha ketika bel tanda berakhirnya jam sekolah hari ini berbunyi. Beberapa siswa tampak masih berada dikelas untuk berbincang, namun ada pula yang memilih langsung bergegas pulang.

Ya... untuk kalangan sekolah elit tentu saja para siswanya pun kebanyakan anak orang kaya. Jadi sekolah dengan membawa mobil sendiri sudah menjadi hal yang biasa disana.

Tempat parkir penuh sudah menjadi hal yang biasa juga disana. Bahkan karena hal itu, kadang-kadang ada yang memarkirkan mobilnya dikelas.

Bercanda.

Disinilah Naruto tetap duduk malas menunggu hujan reda. Beberapa kali ia terlihat melirik kearah gadis transparan yang juga masih duduk ditempat duduk yang awalnya tadi ditawarkan untuknya.

"Dia mati karena apa ya?" ia mulai berfikir. "Biasanya sih kalau masih mulus..." ia menerawang sembari menatap hujan.

Ia membayangkan gadis itu meninggal karena terkena sergapan, maksudnya serangan jantung. Namun tak lama ia menggeleng hebat. Kalau mati karena serangan jantung pasti wajahnya akan berekspresi mengerikan.

"Ada waktu sebentar?" tiba-tiba suara seorang gadis terdengar. Naruto menoleh dan mendapati Sakura berdiri disampingnya.

"Y-ya... cukup banyak." kata Naruto.

"Baguslah." Sakura mengulurkan tangannya. "Namaku Haruno Sakura." uluran tangannya disambut oleh Naruto.

"Mm... Aku Namikaze Naruto." balas Naruto. "Jadi langsung saja, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" tanyanya.

"Eh, kau tidak ingin basa-basi dulu denganku?" Sakura berbalik tanya.

Naruto mengernyit. "Memangnya penting? Udah langsung aja, mau ngomong apa?" ucap Naruto.

"Humph. Padahal biasanya laki-laki yang dekat denganku suka dengan basa-basi." katanya seraya tersenyum percaya diri. Ia menoleh kebelakang dimana banyak siswa laki-laki yang sepertinya tak suka menatap ia berbicara dengan Naruto.

"Ha?" Naruto pun menatap sekelilingnya, ia merasa seperti ada belasan tatapan membunuh karena ia berbicara dengan Sakura. "Jadi lu primadona sekolah gitu? Makannya banyak yang suka basa-basi sama lu?" Ia membatin. Tak lama ia mulai mengamati Sakura.

"Jidal selebar lapangan kaya lu banyak yang suka?" Naruto terlihat tak percaya. Ia lalu menurunkan pandangannya sedikit kebawah.

"Dada rata kaya gitu juga banyak yang suka?" ujar Naruto dalam hati.

Merasa diamati oleh Naruto, gadis itu merasa agak risih sekaligus bangga. "Bisa kau hentikan tatapanmu itu? aku tahu tubuhku bagus. Tapi jangan memandangku seperti itu jika tidak ingin kupukul." ucapnya.

Naruto menepuk keningnya. "Sori, gue cuma takjub aja, banyak orang yang suka dada rata." celetuknya.

"A-apa katamu?!" wajah Sakura memerah. Ia mengepalkan tangannya.

"E-eh?" Naruto kembali menatap Sakura. Ia terkejut menyadari kritikannya tadi tak seharusnya ia ucapkan secara langsung. Ia juga terkejut ketika Sakura tengah berusaha meninjunya.

Dengan sigap ia menghindar hingga tinju Sakura tak mendarat di wajahnya, namun di sandaran kursi miliknnya.

"G-gorila..." pikir Naruto ketika melihat sandaran kursinya hancur.

-o0o-

"Jadi itu yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Naruto usai mendengarkan Sakura. Mereka kini tengah berada di dalam mobil Sakura yang melaju menuju apartemen Naruto.

Sakura mengangguk. "Aku ingin tahu apa alasanmu mengatakannya."

Naruto berfikir sejenak. "Tapi jangan tertawa ataupun terkejut ketika aku mengatakannya." pinta Naruto. Sakura kembali mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya aku bisa melihat hantu."

Decitan bunyi rem mobil terdengar. Naruto pun harus rela jidatnya membentur dashboard mobil Sakura hingga dashboard itu melesak kedalam akibat kerasnya kepala Naruto. Bahkan Airbag yang seharusnya bisa melindungi Naruto pun langsung sobek.

"O-oi! Naruto?! Oi!"

-o0o-

"Kok hari ini gue sial abis-abisan ya?" eluh Naruto. Di kepalanya sebuah perban melingkar. Untung saja tidak benjol sebesar bakpao ataupun bakso. Keningnya hanya bocor sedikit saja. Tadi udah ditambal lem alteko, jadi aman sekarang.

"M-maaf, tadi aku benar-benar terkejut." Sakura agak sedikit menunduk.

"Udah lupain aja." Naruto mengambil dua softdrink lalu memberikan salah satunya pada Sakura. "Udah sering bonyok." katanya.

"Baguslah." Sakura bersyukur.

"Lah, kenapa lu ngomong bagus? Napa lu malah bersyukur?" Naruto terlihat kesal.

"Kau bilang kau sudah sering bonyok, jadi aku bersyukur tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Serah lu lah." Naruto menghela nafasnya sejenak. Ia lalu menatap Sakura serius. "Jadi sekarang apa yang perlu kita bicarakan lagi?" tanyanya.

"Oh iya." Sakura meletakkan kaleng minumannya. "Kau tidak berbohong soal tadi?" tanyanya.

"Soal bonyok?" tanya Naruto polos.

"Bukan!" Salkura menepuk kening lebarnya. "Soal hantu tadi."

"Kalau kau percaya aku tidak bohong. Kalau kau tidak percaya aku tidak bohong." jawab Naruto.

"Nggak ada bedanya, tong." ucap Sakura dengan malas. "Jadi kau benar-benar bisa melihat hantu?"

"Kalau kau percaya aku tidak bohong. Kalau kau tidak percaya aku tidak bohong." jawab Naruto lagi.

"Sekarang malah jawaban lu kagak ada bedanya sama yang tadi." kata Sakura. "Jadi sebenernya hantu model apaan yang lu liat tadi?" tanyanya.

"Kok cara bicara lu jadi ikutan gue?" Naruto balik bertanya.

"Udah cepetan lu jawab. Ntar malah ceritanya kagak lanjut-lanjut."

Naruto tertawa garing. Ia pun mulai terlihat serius. "Hantu yang sangat mirip dengan siswa lain. Dia perempuan cantik. Bahkan saat pertama kali aku melihatnya, aku terpesona." Ia membayangkan wajah hantu gadis yang ia lihat duduk disamping Sakura di kelasnya tadi.

"Kulitnya keliatan mulus..." ia mulai ngiler. "Toke-"

"-Nya gede?" Sakura langsung menyambung kata-kata Naruto. Namun tak menyertakan huruf terakhir. Terlalu vulgar jika ditulis semuanya.

"Lu kok tau?"

Mata Sakura membulat mendengar kata-kata Naruto. "Apa jangan-jangan rambutnya panjang?"

Naruto terlihat berfikir. "Mmm.. bisa jadi."

"Warnanya indigo?" tiba-tiba Sakura terlihat semangat. Ia mulai menggebrak meja makan Naruto.

"Bisa jadi! bisa jadi!" Naruto menjawab tak kalah semangat. Ia ikut terbawa suasana.

"Poninya rata?" tanya Sakura sembari menggebrak meja. Tenaganya semakin bertambah.

"Iya! Iya! Bisa jadi!" Naruto pun ikut terbawa suasana menggebrak meja.

"Matanya putih?" Sakura menggebrak meja itu dengan kekuatan penuh. Meja itupun terangkat sebelah sisinya dan dengan sukses menghantam dagu Naruto. Pemuda bersurai kuning itupun tumbang seketika.

"N-n-naruto!"

-o0o-

Jam menunjukkan angka tujuh. Mendung pun masih terlihat meskipun seharunya tak seperti siang tadi.

Di sofa apartemennya, Naruto terlihat mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum sukses untuk menyadarkan diri sepenuhnya. Ia rasakan perban yang tadi hanya melingkar di keningnya kini bertambah satu lingkaran dari dagu keatas.

Ia pikir seharusnya seluruh kepalanya saja sekalian agar bisa mencoba merasakan berkostum mumi.

"Ah... kukira kau tidak akan sadar." ucap Sakura sembari menghela nafas lega. "M-maaf aku tidak membawamu ke kamarmu, aku tidak kuat." ia agak tidak enak ketika melihat ekspresi kesal Naruto.

"M-maaf juga tadi aku terbawa suasana acara sebelah." katanya disambung tawa garing.

Naruto melirik tak suka pada Sakura yang duduk disebelahnya. "Cih, keliatannya gue bakal sial terus kalau didekat gorila kaya lu." ucapnya dengan nada kesal.

"A-apa lu bilang?!" Sakura bersiap kembali menghantam Naruto. Tinjunya melesat. Namun dapat digagalkan oleh Naruto.

Pemuda itu menahan tangan Sakura bahkan menyeretnya hingga gadis bersurai merah muda itu tertarik kasar kearahnya. Keduanya pun terdiam sesaat ketika mereka berpandangan dalam jarak dekat.

"Lu mau nambah gue bonyok?" Naruto membuka pembicaraan pertama kali.

"Y-ya salahmu sendiri menga-"

"Naruto! Nenek merindukanmuuuu!" tiba-tiba pintu apartemen pun terbuka dan menampilkan seorang nenek-nenek pirang dan kakek-kakek ubanan.

"Na-na-naruto? Apa yang kau..."

"N-ne-nek.. Ka..kek?"

"Maaf mengganggu."

Brakkk...

"N-nenekk! Tunggu dulu ini salah paham!"

-To Be Continue- 

* * *

PS:

Terima kasih kepada teman-teman yang sudah membaca fanfic pertama saya ini. Bahkan ada sobat yang mau memberikan reviewnya untuk fanfic saya ini. Bahkannya lagi ada yang memasukan fanfic saya ini kedalam daftar favorit dan ada juga yang mengikutinya.

Saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada anda semuanya. Semoga saya bisa menamatkan fanfic pertama saya ini disela kesibukan saya meskipun saya tidak yakin akan bisa menamatkannya dan membuat ceritanya menarik.


	5. Chapter 5

Namikaze Horror Fate

Disclamier

Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Horror, Comedy

Rated : T+

Warning : OoC, Saltik, dan berbagai kesalahan penulisan lainnya.

* * *

Chapter 5

Wanita tua namun awet muda itu terus melangkah meskipun salah satu kakinya dipeluk oleh seorang anak muda yang beratnya bisa mencapai 50 kilo.

"Nenekkk... Tadi salah paham, suer deh!" Naruto terus memeluk erat kaki Tsunade, neneknya.

"Nekkk! Nenekk!" rengek Naruto. Namun masih diabaikan oleh nenek-nenek berkekuatan monster itu.

"Neneeeeek... tadi beneran sueerr cuma salah paham... Nenek seharusnya tahu kan jika aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta dengan gadis yang tidak secantik nenek?"

Tiba-tiba Tsunade berhenti berjalan. "N-naruto..." ucapnya. Naruto mulai mendapat secercah harapan.

"Kau bilang nenek masih lebih cantik?" tanyanya. Naruto mengangguk antusias. Tsunade merona tersipu malu.

"Ah... kau terlalu berlebihan...Nenek jadi malu..."

Brakkk..

Karena terlalu bahagia masih dianggap cantik, secara tak sengaja Tsunade menggerakkan kakinya dengan keras hingga Naruto pun terlempar membentur tembok. Kepalanya kini berada dibawah sedangkan kakinya diatas.

"Dewa Jashin... Kenapa? Kenapa banyak amat cewek sangar di hidup gue?" Naruto mulai bermonolog dalam hati.

"Emak gue sangar. Nenek gue sangar. Temen baru gue juga sangar... Kenapa gue nggak dapet cerita yang deketnya sama cewek kalem gitu? Di manga gue udah sering benjol, di movie sama anime juga. Kenapa disini gue juga dibikin sial terus... kenapa? Kenapaa?" gumam Naruto lirih.

-o0o-

Lewat pantulan kaca di dapurnya, Naruto terlihat menatap wajahnya yang sekarang sudah seperti mumi sebelum melangkah dari dapur menuju ruang tamu apartemennya. Ia membawakan dua gelas teh hangat untuk kakek dan neneknya.

"Maaf tadi sudah salah paham, Naruto." Tsunade menerima teh yang dibawakan oleh Naruto. Ia sudah mendengarkan penjelasan dari Sakura.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok nek. Lagipula aku juga sedang ingin memakai masker mumi." jawab Naruto. Ia lalu memberikan teh lagi kepada Jiraiya, kakeknya.

"Ini untuk kakek."

"Terima kasih, cucuku." jawab Jiraiya dengan kalem.

Naruto tercengang. "K-kok kakek jadi kalem gini?" ia melemparkan nampan yang ia bawa. "Apa yang terjadi padamu kek?" Naruto mengguncangkan bahu kakeknya.

"Naruto, tenanglah." Jiraiya melepas pegangan Naruto pada bahunya. "Ada saatnya seseorang harus melewati tangga kedewasaan."

"K-kakek? Ini benar kakek?"

"Dunia tak hanya berisi tentang kesenangan, ada masa dimana kita sebagai manusia harus berupaya untuk hidup dalam ketenangan batin maupun lahir." ucap Jiraiya.

Kakek ubanan itu berdiri. Matanya tertutup, kedua tangannya terangkat. "Didunia inilah, kita harus mulai berupaya untuk tetap..."

"Jujur gue bahagia kakek gue udah kagak mirip kakek girang lagi. Tapi kok malah jadi tambah ngeselin ya?" batin Naruto sembari mendengarkan ceramah Jiraiya.

"Nek." Naruto mendekatkan mulutnya di telinga Tsunade. "Kakek kok jadi normal gini?" bisiknya.

"Oh, seminggu yang lalu dia minum sake dicampur baygon. Katanya biar lebih mantap. Besoknya dia bangun udah jadi kaya gini." jawab Tsunade.

"Oh... Kok nggak modar sekalian ya?" ujar Naruto dalam batin.

"Oi honey, aku ingin bicara pada Naruto sebentar, tolong ceramahmu dilanjutkan nanti saja." pinta Tsunade. Jiraiya pun menatap istrinya sejenak sebelum duduk.

"Demi ketenanganmu, aku akan berbicara lagi nanti, darling." Jiraiya tersenyum.

"Sebenernya ketenangan gue juga." Naruto kembali membatin.

Setelah meminum teh buatan Naruto, Tsunade secara tiba-tiba memeluk cucunya itu.

"Nenek sangat merindukanmu cucuku!" ia mulai menciumi Naruto. Sakura yang berada didekat mereka memilih memalingkan wajah dan menahan tawa.

"Ne-nenek, a-ada orang lain nek.." Naruto berusaha menghindari Tsunade.

Ia sebenarnya tak keberatan jika ada yang melihat bagaimana sikap neneknya, tetapi ia hanya tak ingin kehabisan nafas akibat dekapan erat yang bisa saja membuat tulangnya remuk.

Tsunade pun langsung melepaskan pelukannya. Ia tertawa garing untuk sedikit mengubah suasana.

"Yaa... Um... Kemarin ayah, ibu, dan kakekmu mampir tapi kau tidak, jadi nenek dan kakek kesini." kata Tsunade. "Ayahmu juga sudah bercerita jika kutukan itu sudah menurun kepadamu."

"Kutukan?" Sakura mengulang, ia terlihat tak mengerti.

"Kutukan dapat melihat hantu, iblis, dan semacamnya. Aku bisa melihat hantu karena mendapat kutukan." sahut Naruto.

"Hm, jadi kau sudah bercerita pada gadis ini?" tanya Tsunade. Naruto mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Sesaat kemudian ia teringat sesuatu mengenai masalah perhantuan.

"Oh iya kek, aku ingin tanya sesuatu." Jiraiya menoleh kearah Naruto. "Apa kakek dulu pernah melihat hantu tapi bukan hantu?" tanyanya pada Jiraiya.

"Oh kalau soal itu..." Jiraiya terlihat menerawang. "Enam belas tahun yang lalu, seekor rubah-"

"Stop! Udah gue udah paham kek, nggak usah dilanjutin." potong Naruto dengan cepat. Jiraiya hanya mengangguk seraya tersenyum.

"Baguslah jika kau sudah mengerti padahal aku belum menceritakan apapun, cucuku." kakek ubanan itu terlihat bangga.

"Bukan itu maksud gue! tapi maksud gue tuh, gue udah paham kalau lu makin ngeselin kek." Naruto berucap dalam batin.

Tsunade mengamati cucunya sejenak. Ia pun agak penasaran dengan pertanyaan Naruto tadi. "Coba kau ulangi lagi pertanyaanmu tadi, mungkin aku bisa membantumu." kata Tsunade.

"Tapi kan yang dulu mendapat kutukan kakek, memangnya nenek paham?"

"Sudahlah, cepat ceritakan."

Naruto menghela nafas, ia lalu menatap neneknya. "Jadi sebenarnya Sakura tahu jika aku bisa melihat hantu karena ada sesuatu yang janggal di kelasku." ucapnya sembari menoleh sejenak kearah Sakura.

"Aku melihat seorang gadis di kelasku. Saat aku bercerita padanya, dia mengatakan jika sebenarnya gadis itu mengalami koma."

"Koma?" kata Tsunade seraya menatap Sakura.

"I-iya." jawab Sakura. "Sa-saya berusaha memastikan ciri-ciri yang dilihat Naruto dengan ciri-ciri teman saya dan mirip." katanya kemudian.

"Oh... begitu rupanya." Tsunade mengangguk beberapa kali dengan mata terpejam seolah berfikir.

"Jadi apa nenek tahu kenapa ada makluk seperti itu? Jika masih hidup seharusnya kan jiwanya tetap tidak bisa keluar dari tubuh. Tapi kenapa bisa? Apa nenek bisa menjelaskan?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja tidak." jawab Tsunade dengan senyum riang.

Naruto terjengkang dari tempat duduknya. "Kukira tau jawabannya." ucapnya sembari berdiri lagi.

"Aku kan hanya penasaran saja." kata Tsunade. "Tapi mungkin ini akan cukup membantumu." ia menarik sebuah buku dari tas miliknya lalu memberikannya pada Naruto.

"Ini apa?" Naruto menerima buku itu.

"Itu salinan buku warisan dari kakeknya kakek buyutmu yang dulu dibuat ayahmu agar buku aslinya tidak rusak." Tsunade meminum tehnya lagi. "Kemarin saat keluargamu mampir, ayahmu ingat jika memiliki buku itu, jadi dia memintaku untuk sekalian berkunjung kemari."

Naruto mengalihkan padangannya kearah buku dengan judul...

"1001 teknik kamasutra?" Naruto mengeja judul buku yang ia pegang.

Mendengar itu Tsunade langsung menyemburkan teh yang ia minum. Ia langsung merebut buku yang dipegang cucunya lalu dengan cepat menggantikan buku itu dengan buku berjudul 'Death Note'.

"Nek, kau salah buku lagi." ucap Naruto dengan malas. Tsunade pun kembali merebut buku itu dengan cepat lalu menggantikannya dengan yang benar.

"Untuk keturunanku?" ia membaca judul buku yang telah ia pegang.

Tsunade mengangguk. "Itu berisi semua penjelasan tentang makluk-makluk yang berbeda dengan kita. Mungkin kau bisa menemukan jawabanmu di buku itu."

-o0o-

Suasana pagi di apartemen Naruto sudah tak lagi bisa disebut tenang. Bahkan lebih berisik dibanding tadi malam ketika kakek dan neneknya berkunjung.

Pemuda itu saat ini tengah terlihat bertelanjang dada sembari berlatih sebuah jurus yang telah ia pelajari dari buku yang diberikan oleh neneknya.

"KAMEHAME...HA!" seru Naruto sembari menghentakkan tangannya kedepan.

"Kok nggak ada reaksi apa-apa ya?" ucapnya. Sesaat ia terdiam seolah berpikir.

"Mungkin kurang semangat aja." celetuknya lagi.

Ia pun kembali memasang kuda-kuda. Kedua tangannya berada di sisi kanan tubuhnya. "KA... ME... HA... ME..."

"HAAAA!" serunya sembari menghentakkan tangannya kedepan.

"Kok tetep nggak muncul ya?"

Ia pun berjalan beberapa langkah menuju meja lalu membaca instruksi yang terdapat dalam buku setebal 1000 halaman itu.

"Instruksinya udah bener." ucapnya saat selesai membaca kembali instruksi cara mengusir hantu.

"Tapi kok nggak keluar apa-apa ya?" Ia kembali membacanya dengan teliti. Ternyata ada sesuatu yang terlewat dibagian catatan kaki.

Ia pun membaca bagian yang ia lewatkan. "Jika tidak muncul cahaya biru, itu berarti kau harus mencari Master Roshi untuk berlatih dibawah bimbingannya." ucapnya dengan nada pelan nan lesu di akhir kalimat.

Wajahnya berubah suram. Tadinya semangat menjadi kesal setengah modar.

"MASTER ROSHI TUH SIAPA OI?!"

-o0o-

"Master Roshi?" suara Minato terdengar dari telepon milik Naruto.

"Jangan bilang dia karakter fandom sebelah? Pasti iya kan yah? Iya kan?!" teriak Naruto dengan ledakan kekesalannya.

"Mm... aku lupa."

"Ha? Ayah yang nulis ini kan? Yang nulis buku salinan ini ayah kan?!"

"Iya memang benar... Tapi..." tak ada suara dari telepon itu. Naruto pikir ayahnya sedang berusaha mengingat tentang Master Roshi.

"Yah?" panggil Naruto karena ayahnya tak segera menjawab.

"Sayang... Naruto sedang menelponku, kita bisa melakukannya lagi nanti." samar-samar suara Minato terdengar di telepon Naruto.

"Tapi sayang... aku harus segera membuat sarapan... ayolah..." suara manja Kushina ikut terdengar.

"Semalam kan sudah..." suara pelan Minato kembali muncul.

"Tapi kan aku juga mau yang pagi..."

"OI! OI! OI! Anak lu denger nih!" seru Naruto sembari menutup panggilan telponnya. Wajahnya memerah mendengarkan percakapan antara ayah dan ibunya tadi.

"K-kampret, gue jadi pengen." batin Naruto ketika melihat sesuatu yang menonjol dibalik boxernya.

Tak lama sebuah pesan masuk kedalam ponselnya. Ia pun membuka e-mail dari ayahnya itu.

'Master Roshi adalah orang yang menjaga Pulau Kura-kura. Kau bisa berkunjung jika benar-benar ingin menguasai teknik itu.'

Naruto melotot tajam melihat pesan dari ayahnya. "J-jadi Master Roshi emang ada?" ucapnya dengan raut wajah terkejut. Ia masih tak percaya dengan penjelasan ayahnya.

Belum sempat keterkejutannya hilang, sebuah e-mail kembali masuk. Dari ayahnya lagi.

'Tapi Pulau Kura-kuranya tidak ada di dunia ini, adanya di dunia-'

Klotak!

"Cuih!" Naruto pun meludahi ponselnya sendiri yang baru saja ia banting.

Namun begitu ia ingin berbalik menuju kamar mandi, ia teringat sesuatu.

"H-h-happeee guaaaaaa!"

-o0o-

Berkali-kali gadis transparan yang duduk di bangku sebelah Sakura itu menatapnya. Namun ketika ia membalas tatapan itu, gadis bersurai indigo itu langsung menundukkan kepalanya.

"Niat terpesona sama gue nggak sih itu cewek? Takut kalau gue hipnotis apa ya?" pikir Naruto. Ia jadi teringat catatan dalam buku ayahnya.

Ia pun memejamkan matanya lalu membukanya dengan cepat.

"Sharingan!" serunya dalam batin.

Sayangnya tak terjadi apa-apa. Tidak ada reaksi apapun yang ia rasakan di matanya. Ia pun mulai merasa seperti orang bego yang dibego'in.

Naruto menghela nafasnya. Entah mengapa semenjak mendapat kutukan ini ia bisa menghela nafas sampai 100 kali per detik. Ya... soal 100 kali per detik itu tidak mungkin, tapi kan cuma hiperbolis untuk menggambarkan betapa seringnya ia dalam menyabarkan diri.

"Hah... bosen juga. Ternyata kalau nggak ada Menma, Sasque, Arashi... pelajaran terasa seperti ceramah ibunda." ia mencoba mengingat kejadian-kejadian konyolnya ketika masih berada di Uzushio.

Namun ia malah teringat ketika secara tak sengaja ciuman pertamanya diambil Sasuke.

"Huuueekkk!"

Daripada teringat hal mengerikan, ia lebih memilih untuk membuka kembali buku salinan milik ayahnya yang ternyata terdapat banyak sekali jebakan alias catatan tak penting seperti jurus yang ia pelajari tadi pagi.

Ia menyusuri daftar isi dalam buku itu. Sebenarnya ia sendiri agak bingung mengapa ada daftar isinnya. Mungkin karena memang ayahnya sudah menambahkan berbagai fitur untuk memudahkannya dalam membaca.

Telunjukknya pun berhenti tepat dibawah tulisan 'Jenis-jenis hantu'. Ia pun membuka halaman yang ia cari.

"Isinya makluk serem semua." ujarnya dalam batin ketika melihat berbagai gambar makluk mengerikan yang ada didalam buku itu.

"Kuntilanak datang bulan?" ia mengernyit heran ketika melihat nama hantu yang gambarnya berupa seorang gadis bohai memakai lingerie.

"Suster keramas?"

"Pocong ejakuasi dini?"

"Wewegombel tok** 40A?"

"Suster koprol?"

Sejenak Naruto berhenti membaca dalam hati. Ia teringat sebuah kisah mengenai Suster Koprol.

Sekarang wajahnya mulai menunduk untuk menyembunyikan warna merah diwajahnya karena tengah menahan emosi.

"Ayah kampret! Kenapa lu nulis judul film disini!" seru Naruto dalam batin.

-o0o-

Dering bel pulang berbunyi. Dengan wajah putus asa sekaligus kesal Naruto keluar dari kelasnya. Baru beberapa langkah dari kelas, Sakura sudah berada disampingnya.

"Sudah menemukan sesuatu?"

"Belum." ucap Naruto dengan malas.

Semangat Sakura turun drastis. "Padahal aku benar-benar penasaran apakan dia benar-benar Hinata atau hantu yang menyamar." ucapnya.

"Jadi namanya Hinata ya?"

"Eh? Kau belum tahu?" tanya Sakura. Namun belum sempat Naruto menyahutinya, Sakura sudah kembali berbicara. "Maaf, aku lupa. Kemarin ada banyak hal tak terduga hingga ceritaku belum selesai."

Naruto hanya mengangguk malas. Tak lama ia pun menatap Sakura. "Aku boleh tanya sesuatu?" ucapnya. Sakura mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kenapa kau sepertinya sangat penasaran tentang hantu itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku hanya ingin mengetahui secara jelas." tatapan mata Sakura terlihat sayu. "Dia satu-satunya sahabatku." kata Sakura.

"Dan aku juga satu-satunya sahabatnya." Sakura melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Naruto mengamati sejenak wajah Sakura. Tampak gadis itu memang tak berbohong. Jujur saja ia juga tak pernah melihat Sakura berbincang dengan gadis lain meskipun ia baru bertemu dengannya sehari yang lalu.

Ia lebih sering melihat para siswi menatap Sakura dengan sinis. Disisi lain ia juga teringat banyak siswa yang menatapnya sinis saat bersama Sakura.

"Keh, kupikir aku juga akan sama sepertimu jika tidak aku terus berada didekatmu." ucap Naruto dalam batin.

"Baiklah, aku akan serius membantumu." ucap Naruto. Sakura terlihat agak terkejut sebelum tersenyum.

"Terima kasih."

-o0o-

"Jadi pertanyaanya..." Alis Naruto tampak berkedut.

"Kenapa..." urat-urat kekesalannya muncul.

"Kenapa kau kesini lagi?!" serunya pada Sakura yang tengah membaca buku salinan milik Naruto sembari menikmati cemilan yang dibawa oleh Tsunade kemarin malam.

"Kau tidak suka?" ucap Sakura dengan nada manja. Ia terlihat malu-malu. Naruto pun merona.

"Ya-ya sebenarnya bukan tidak suka, tap-."

"Kalau begitu tidak ada masalah." potong Sakura yang kembali membaca buku itu dan memakan cemilan favorit Naruto dengan cuek.

"-Tapi... gue risih deket cewek gorila ngeselin kaya lu." Naruto melanjutkan kata-katanya tadi dengan suara pasrah.

"Lagipula kau sudah bilang akan membantuku untuk memecahkan misteri apakah yang duduk dibangku kelas itu Hinata atau bukan, kan?"

"Iya, tapi juga nggak sampai lu dateng kesini saat gue kepengen nyantai!" seru Naruto.

"Nyantai ya nyantai aja. Bicara lu yang santai juga dong biar suasananya santai."

"K-k-kampret..." umpat Naruto dengan nada malas.

Sekian lama tak ada pembicaraan antara keduanya. Naruto memilih untuk menonton acara televisi meskipun menurutnya tak ada yang menarik.

Sakura pun masih terus membaca buku itu. Ia terlihat serius mengamati setiap lembar yang berada didalam 'Bab Tambahan'. Sampai akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah tulisan yang mungkin berhubungan dengan jawaban atas rasa penasarannya.

"Astral Projection?"

-o0o-


	6. Chapter 6

Namikaze Horror Fate

Disclamier

Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Horror, Comedy

Rated : T+

Warning : OoC, Saltik, dan berbagai kesalahan penulisan lainnya.

* * *

Chapter 6

Petang ini air hujan yang turun masih cukup deras di Konoha. Kilatan petir beserta gemuruhnya kadang terdengar menyambar dari awan hitam yang menghalangi langit senja.

Didalam suasana seperti ini, sebenarnya cukup cocok bagi Naruto untuk menikmati kehangatan ranjang tidurnya. Entah hanya untuk sekedar berimajinasi liar ataupun ngiler menikmati cuaca dingin.

Namun untuk sekarang situasinya berubah setelah negara api menyer- ehm, setelah catatan yang kemungkinan memang berkaitan dengan Hinata berhasil ditemukan oleh Sakura.

Catatan itu adalah satu-satunya penjelasan yang mungkin paling tepat untuk menjelaskan penyebab keadaan koma yang Hinata alami serta kaitannya dengan roh yang dilihat Naruto di kelas mereka berdua.

"Situasi dimana roh mampu meninggalkan raga. Setiap manusia dapat melakukannya. Akan tetapi hanya beberapa orang saja yang mampu melakukannya secara sengaja."

"Saat seseorang melakukannya secara tak sengaja, ada resiko yang sangat besar karena dapat mengakibatkan roh tidak mengetahui cara untuk kembali kedalam raganya."

Sakura langsung menatap Naruto setelah selesai membaca buku itu.

"Jadi menurutmu dia mengalami astral projection?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura mengangguk. Ia lalu berbicara, "Seingatku itu terjadi beberapa hari setelah kenaikan tingkat. Aku mengunjungi rumah Hinata untuk mengajaknya berangkat bersama. Tapi sampai disana aku hanya bertemu para pekerja rumahnya saja dan mereka mengatakan jika Hinata dibawa ke rumah sakit karena tidak bangun dari tidurnya sama sekali. Semenjak itulah ia dinyatakan koma." ceritanya.

"Hm... Jadi itu alasan utamanya?" tanya Naruto sembari menegakkan tubuhnya kembali.

"Mungkin." jawab Sakura.

Gadis cantik yang masih memakai seragam sekolah itu kemudian menatap buku milik Naruto yang berada didepannya.

"Apa kau pernah dengar seseorang tiba-tiba mengalami koma tanpa penyebab yang jelas?" ucap Sakura untuk menguatkan dugaan.

"Tunggu sebentar, memangnya dokter yang menanganinya tidak mengetahui penyebabnya secara pasti?" tanya Naruto.

"Kakak Hinata yang mengatakannya sendiri padaku jika sampai saat ini dokter itu belum mengetahui penyebab mengapa Hinata mendadak mengalami koma..." jawab Sakura.

"...Tapi sekarang kurasa aku sudah cukup yakin. Dia pasti secara tak sengaja melakukan astral projection seperti yang ditulis oleh ayahmu di buku ini." ucap Sakura kemudian.

Sejenak Naruto terlihat berfikir sembari menatap lembaran buku itu. Tak berapa lama ia pun kembali berbicara.

"Sebenarnya aku masih tidak cukup yakin. Tetapi baiklah, kalau begitu kita hanya perlu mengembalikannya, kan?" kata Naruto. Sakura menatapnya sejenak sebelum kembali menatap buku milik Naruto itu.

"Memang benar..." Sakura membalik halaman yang ada di buku itu.

"...Sayangnya tidak ada lagi penjelasan mengenai Astral Projection disini." ucap Sakura bertepatan dengan terbaliknya halaman setelah 'Astral Projection'.

"Masih kosong?" Naruto mengernyit ketika melihat halaman kosong di buku itu.

Sesaat tak ada lagi pembicaraan diantara keduanya. Hanya suara hujan yang terdengar. Keduanya tampak berada dalam alam lamunan mereka masing-masing.

"Em... Naruto." suara Sakura memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

"Bagaimana jika kita menghubungi ayahmu? Mungkin beliau tahu sesuatu tetapi belum sempat menulisnya." kata Sakura.

"Oh kalau itu..." ekspresi serius Naruto berubah menjadi ekspresi suram. "...Ponselku baru masuk rumah sakit." ucapnya lesu ketika teringat kejadian pagi tadi.

Kejadian Master Roshi dan Kamehameha.

KAAA MEEEE HHAA MEEEE...

"Diem lu thor! Ngejek gue lu?"

"Eh lu kenapa? Thor tuh siapa? Montir bengkel?"

Naruto berdehem agar mengubah suasana tak penting diatas kembali seperti semula. "Udah lupain soal thor tadi. Sekarang yang penting... hp gue lagi masuk rumah sakit. Jadi saat ini nggak bisa ngehubungin ayah." katanya.

Setelah mendengar Naruto, Sakura terlihat menepuk keningnya sendiri sembari menghela nafas. Naruto yang ada disampingnya pun agak kebingungan dengan sikap Sakura.

"Hfff... Naruto, lu tuh bego apa pura-pura pinter? Kan lu punya laptop. Lu tau 'kan gunanya laptop tuh bisa dipakai buat apaan aja? Disini free WiFi 'kan?" ucap Sakura dengan nada lesu dan tatapan malas pada Naruto.

Naruto hanya tertawa canggung menanggapi ucapan Sakura sebelum membuka laptopnya dan segera mengirim e-mail ke ayahnya.

-o0o-

"Ayah pinjem laptopnya buat download film horror Misteri Upil di Kain Kavan Perawan. Laptopku rusak."

Suara milik Menma terdengar seiring pintu ruang kerja Minato ketika dirumah terbuka. Pemuda bersurai merah gelap itu pun memasuki ruangan ayahnya namun tak menemukan siapa-siapa.

"Hm?" ia agak heran karena tak melihat ayahnya disana. Padahal biasanya Minato selalu ada disana setelah makan malam.

"Alah, palingan lagi bikin dedek." celetuk Menma dengan tampang tak peduli. Ia lalu dengan seenaknya mengambil laptop ayahnya dan membawanya menuju kamar.

Ketika ia berjalan menuju kamarnya, ia berhenti sejenak di depan pintu kamar orang tuanya. Tepat seperti dugaannya tadi, disana samar-samar terdengar suara yang enghhh..eehhh...uuhhh...

"Tu kan bener lagi paff-paff...eh puff-puff..." celotehnya lagi.

Mendadak ia rasakan ada sesuatu yang mengeras di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Eh lu ngapain berdiri? Dosa oi!" ucapnya tertahan dengan wajah menunduk menatap ot**gnya sendiri yang sudah berdiri dibalik celana boxernya.

Ia pun memilih kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya agar tidak terus menerus memikiran apa yang tengah terjadi dikamar orang tuanya. Ia tak ingin menjadi anak durhaka. Ia inginnya tetap menjadi anak papi Minato dan mami Kushina.

Sampai dikamarnya sendiri, ia pun membuka laptop milik ayahnya dan memasukan password keluarga pada laptop itu. Saat membuka browser yang ada disana, tiba-tiba langsung muncul sebuah e-mail yang dikirim oleh adik kembarnya.

"Tumben dedek tersayang ngirim e-mail." Menma pun membuka e-mail itu lalu membacanya.

'Ayah, aku ingin tanya. Tolong beritahu bagaimana caranya mengembalikan roh seseorang yang mengalami Astral Projection. Aku cari di buku buatan ayah tidak ada dan saat ini aku membutuhkannya. Ada temanku yang meminta tolong. Sepertinya temannya temanku mengalami hal itu. Tolong balas secepatnya. Penting. GPL. Bls.'

Menma mengernyit heran usai membacanya. Ia tampak terlihat berpikir sesuatu.

"Temannya temanku? Jadi ada yang sudah tahu jika Naruto memiliki kutukan?" tanyanya dalam hati.

"Hmhh... Padahal dia sendiri yang bilang ke gue supaya gue nggak bilang ke siapa-siapa kalau dia bisa lihat hantu." ujar Menma malas.

Namun tak lama kemudian Menma memilih mengabaikannya pikirannya. "Huh... serah lah, namanya juga Naruto. Tukang bantu orang." celetuk Menma sembari menaikkan bahunya tak peduli.

"Oke, lupain soal suka bantu orang. Sekarang masalahnya..." Menma melirik kearah sudut pandang pembaca.

"...gue musti ngapain? Ini pasti penting kan?" tanya Menma pada para pembaca.

Sayangnya sudah sangat jelas tak akan ada jawaban yang ia dapat. Menma pun hanya berimajinasi sendiri jika pertanyaannya tadi sudah dijawab pembaca.

"Ha? Itu usulan lu pada? Mm... bener juga sih... tapi... masa iya gue ketok kamar ortu yang lagi ******?" ucapnya.

Tak lama kemudian ia menggeleng.

"Ah nggak lah. Dosa besar kalau gue ganggu ritual pelepasan horny orang tua." bantahnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Eh Men, lu tuh sebenernya udah dosa karena bilang soal ritual pelepasan horny orangtua. Sadar nggak sih lu?

Menma pun kembali lagi berpikir. Keringat pemuda itu bahkan sampai bercucuran. Ia benar-benar tengah memikirkan solusi terbaik dari situasi ini.

Akhirnya setelah memaksa otaknya bekerja, beberapa menit kemudian dirinya menemukan sebuah ide cemerlang. Hanya saja...

...ada kemungkinan sebanyak 100% jika idenya ini cenderung menjurus ke adegan koplak.

"Mm... setelah gue pikir, gue kaji, gue hitung, dan konsultasi ke dosen... segala kemungkinannya dengan rumus stastistika mengenai korelasi dan reboisasi... kalau gue cuma diem aja disini ntar malah adek gue kelamaan nunggunya." ucapnya dengan pose berpikir mirip profesor.

"Tapi kalau gue ketok kamar ortu sekarang... gue takut dosa gangguin orang tua..." ucapnya lagi.

Ia kembali terdiam sejenak untuk membuat suasana menjadi lebih mirip situasi ala detektif. Tak lama kemudian, ia mendongak dan menatap horor kearah sudut pandang pembaca.

Secara tiba-tiba wajahnya menyeringai keji. Mirip rape face Madara yang pernah ia lihat di foto keluarga besar Sasuke.

"...Jadi sesuai keputusan dari pemikiran gue tadi... Kagak masalah 'kan kalau gue gantiin tugas ayah bentar biar ayah bisa bales e-mailnya Naruto?" tanyanya mengundang pertanyaan.

"Semua senang kan? Iya kan? Ide gue bagus kan? Gue juga bisa senang kan? Ide gue brillian 'kan?"

-o0o-

Derasnya air hujan yang turun mulai berkurang di kota Konoha. Saat ini terlihat hanya tinggal beberapa kilatan petir tanpa suara dan gerimis kecil saja yang mengguyur kota paling ramai di negara itu.

Di apartemen miliknya, Naruto bersama Sakura masih setia menanti balasan e-mail dari Minato. Sembari menunggu, mereka juga tak hanya diam. Mereka memanfaatkan waktu untuk mencari-cari artikel di internet. Sayangnya tidak ada satupun artikel yang menurut mereka adalah cara yang benar.

Dan akhirnya setelah tiga jam... em... setelah... setelah tiga jam? Ti..ga jam?

SETELAH TIGA JAM COY! TIGA JAM! GENJOT TERUS MANG! Akhirnya penantian mereka tak sia-sia. Minato mengirimkan file berisi tulisan mengenai astral projection yang didapat dari pengalamannya sendiri pada Naruto dan Sakura.

Ya... seperti dugaan Sakura, halaman yang ia dan Naruto cari itu kosong karena Minato memang belum sempat mencetak dan menyertakannya dengan buku itu.

Namun selain file itu, Minato juga meminta agar Naruto belajar berbagai teknik pengusiran maupun pemurnian makluk halus dari buku buatanya. Setidaknya hal itu untuk berjaga-jaga jika nantinya ada sesuatu yang menganggu perjalanan astral projection Naruto ketika akan menjemput Hinata.

Ya meskipun sebenarnya Naruto akan tetap terlindungi selagi memakai kalung itu, tetapi jika Naruto juga dapat memurnikan jiwa-jiwa yang tak tenang ataupun mengurangi jumlah para iblis, siluman dan sebagainya, itu akan lebih baik lagi.

Seperti peribahasa: Dua kali dayung dua pulau terlompati.

Waktu yang terus berputar mulai berlalu, usai membaca seluruh isi file tersebut Naruto tampak bersemangat karena menurutnya tata cara ritual penjemputan roh tidak terlalu sulit.

Tapi berbeda dengan ekspresi Naruto, Sakura malah terlihat tidak terlalu semangat seperti Naruto. Gadis dengan style rambut ponytail itu tampak memikirkan sesuatu yang penting.

"Sakura?" Naruto menatap gadis bersurai musim semi itu. "Apa masih ada masalah lagi?" tanyanya.

Sakura mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ia lalu berkata pada Naruto, "Aku masih memikirkan tentang hal ini." kata Sakura.

"Memangnya apa? Kurasa semua ini tidak terlalu susah 'kan?" ucap Naruto.

"Kalau itu aku juga tahu." Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang Naruto. "Tapi ada satu lagi yang perlu kita pikirkan. Kebetulan hal itu adalah kunci paling penting." katanya.

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana cara kita menyusup kerumah Hinata."

"Menyusup?!" Naruto tampak terkejut.

"Sudah jelas kalau kita harus menyusup kan?" kata Sakura.

Gadis itu mendudukan dirinya lalu menatap Naruto sebelum berbicara, "Kita tidak mungkin secara terang-terangan mengatakan jika Hinata mengalami astral projection." katanya.

"Benar juga sih." pikir Naruto.

"Jadi satu-satunya cara agak kita bisa melaksanakan ritual itu, kita harus menyusup kerumah Hinata dan melaksanakannya tanpa diketahui siapapun." ucap Sakura.

"Hm... kalau menyusup sih, aku punya banyak rencana. Itu bisa kuatur nanti." kata Naruto.

Sakura menatap Naruto dengan tatapan malas. "Jangan berpikir jika menyusup kerumah Hinata itu perkara mudah." katanya.

"Memang seberapa sulit?"

Sebelum menjawab, Sakura terlihat menghela nafas

"Rumah Hyuuga memiliki banyak penjaga. Selain itu pagar tembok rumahnya setinggi sepuluh meter."

"A-a-apa?!"

-o0o-

Embun menetes dari dedaunan pohon yang tertiup angin. Meski tak lagi hujan, hawa dingin masih begitu terasa pagi ini. Jika saja hari ini Naruto tidak mendapatkan kesempatan pertamanya untuk pamer motor di sekolah, mungkin ia akan memilih bolos sekolah.

Namun selain itu, ia juga berangkat karena hari ini ia akan melakukan sesuatu. Ada sesuatu hal yang harus ia pastikan hari ini terhadap sosok transparan yang sangat mirip dengan Hinata.

Ia ingin memastikan apakah roh itu benar-benar Hinata atau bukan sebelum nanti menyusun rencana penyusupan kerumah Hinata bersama Sakura.

Tentu saja ia tak ingin kecewa jika nanti setelah ia repot-repot berpikir cara menyusup kerumah Hinata, ternyata rencana itu sia-sia karena Hinata tak mengalami astral projection dan memang hanya mengalami koma abnormal.

Jadi hari ini ia memutuskan untuk berbicara dengan roh itu.

Motor R6 yang baru pertama kali ia kendarai menuju sekolah barunya itu mulai terlihat melintasi gerbang sekolah. Raut wajah bangga dan songong begitu terlihat di wajahnya yang sudah tak tertutupi helm karena sudah ia lepas sebelum sampai di dekat gerbang.

Huh... Ia benar-benar ingin pamer.

"D-dia punya motor?"

Naruto tersenyum belagu ketika seorang gadis mengatakan hal itu. Ia pun semakin memelankan laju motornya untuk mendengarkan komentar orang-orang.

"Kukira dia akan terus menumpangi mobil Sakura. Ternyata dia punya motor sendiri... sekeren itu lagi."

Naruto semakin besar kepala.

"Cih, paling juga itu cuma minjem di rentalan. Liat aja, dia sengaja lepas helm biar bisa pamer. Biasanya sih kalau kaya gitu cuma karena pengen pamer aja mumpung lagi nge-rental."

Dan akhirnya raut wajah sombongnya berubah seketika menjadi raut wajah jengkel. Naruto pun segera mempercepat laju motornya menuju parkiran.

Ya... meskipun ia bisa memberikan pembelaan jika motor itu bukan motor rentalan pada orang tadi, ia tak ingin melakukannya karena pasti akan berujung pertikaian. Ia tak ingin dianggap sok jagoan nantinya.

Motor milik Naruto pun berhenti ketika sampai di depan tukang parkir. Ia lalu mengambil karcis parkirnya sebelum akhirnya memilih sisi kanan tempat parkir yang masih kosong.

Setelah menarik helm yang ia sangkutkan di sikunya. Naruto kemudian meletakkan helm itu diatas tangki motornya yang sudah terparkir. Sejenak ia menghela nafasnya mencoba sabar.

"Cih, coba aja gue bawa motor semenjak hari pertama." gerutu Naruto dalam hati.

Pemuda itu menarik kunci motornya. Ia lalu berdiri dari motor untuk segera berjalan menuju kelas. Tetapi ketika ia berdiri dan menatap sisi terjauh di tempat parkir, ia cukup terkejut karena melihat sekelebat bayangan yang menghilang dalam sekejap.

"Apa mungkin di tempat ini juga ada?" batin Naruto.

Ia memang baru pertama kalinya membawa motornya. Sehingga ia juga baru pertama kali berada di tempat parkir motor yang berbeda dengan tempat parkir mobil. Wajar saja ia sedikit terkejut di tempat itu sepertinya juga ada hantunya.

"Tapi kenapa dia menghilang? Seharusnya dia tidak tahu jika aku bisa melihat hantu kan?" pikirnya lagi.

Namun tak butuh waktu lama untuk berpikir, ia teringat jika memiliki kalung liontin prisma hijau yang langsung membuat segala macam makluk halus pergi secepat laju motor Valentino Yossi ataupun Hohe Lorenjo.

"Karena ini...ya?" batinnya lagi.

Ya... memang benar adanya. Ketika tadi ia masih berkendara, ia sama sekali tak berhadapan dengan sisi terjauh parkiran yang berada di sebelah kiri. Ia baru berhadapan secara lurus dengan sisi kiri tempat parkir ketika akan berbalik dan hendak berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Dengan kata lain, ketika ia menghadap lurus sisi terjauh parkiran, kalung itu juga menghadap ke sisi yang sama dengannya. Itulah yang membuat bayangan itu hilang seketika ketika ia menghadap lurus kearah sisi terjauh parkiran.

"Sepertinya memang liontin ini bisa mengusir hantu. Tapi..."

Ia masih berdiri memikirkan sesuatu. Ia teringat dengan sosok transparan di kelasnya.

"Jarakku dengan bayangan tadi lebih jauh dengan jarakku dengan roh transparan di kelasku. Jadi... apa mungkin memang benar jika itu adalah roh Hinata sehingga dia tidak terpengaruh sama sekali dengan liontin ini?" pikirnya.

-o0o-

Bel istirahat terdengar menggema di seluruh koridor sekolah. Siswa-siswi kelas 2-B yang ditempati Naruto menghambur keluar kelas. Hampir seluruhnya pergi dan tidak ada yang berada di kelas untuk memakan bekal. Sepertinya memang anak-anak orang elit lebih suka makan di luar.

Sakura sendiri saat ini masih berada di kelas. Ia terlihat tengah merapikan bukunya sebelum akhirnya memasukannya kedalam laci meja.

Ketika ia ingin berdiri dari tempat duduknya untuk berbicara dengan Naruto, ia sudah dikagetkan dengan keberadaan Naruto yang berdiri di bangku kosong sebelah kirinya.

Bangku yang sebenarnya milik Hinata.

"N-naruto?"

Sakura pun akhirnya bediri. Ia melangkah mendekati Naruto yang terlihat menatap meja kosong itu dengan intens.

"Dia pergi." ucap Naruto.

"Dia pergi?" ulang Sakura tak mengerti.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sakura. Ia lalu berbicara, "Aku mendatanginya dan dia pergi."

"Maksudmu..."

Naruto mengangguk pada Sakura. "Roh yang mirip Hinata." ucapnya pelan nyaris seperti berbisik. Masih ada beberapa orang siswa yang baru akan keluar kelas.

"Apa mungkin dugaanku salah dan kalung ini berpengaruh kepadanya? Tetapi tadi dia sepertinya tak terlihat ketakutan ketika aku mendatanginya. Ia malah terlihat seperti malu." pikir Naruto.

"Em, Sakura. Aku ingin tanya sesuatu."

"Apa?"

"Apa Hinata punya sikap pemalu?"

Sakura terlihat kaget sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. "Y-ya dia memang pemalu, tapi bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" jawab sekaligus tanya Sakura pada Naruto.

"Jadi memang masih ada kemungkinan jika tadi dia pergi bukan karena liontin ini tapi karena malu ya?" batin Naruto.

Sakura merasa semakin penasaran dengan apa yang dipikirkan Naruto. Tetapi saat ini ia ragu untuk bertanya. Mungkin saat ini Naruto tengah memikirkan sesuatu tentang roh yang begitu mirip dengan Hinata.

"Jika Liontin ini tak berpengaruh kepadanya. Lalu ciri-ciri yang disampaikan Sakura beberapa hari yang lalu begitu mirip dengannya. Terlebih lagi sikapnya yang malu-malu sama seperti jawaban Sakura..."

"...Mungkin memang benar dia roh Hinata yang sedang mengalami Astral Projection."

Seperti sudah menemukan kesimpulan, Naruto pun kembali dari alam lamunannya. Ia langsung kembali menatap Sakura yang ada disampingnya.

"Sakura, sepertinya kita memang harus segera menyusun rencana untuk menyusup kerumah Hinata. Kurasa semua ini sudah menunjukkan jika dugaanmu benar..." kata Naruto.

"...Dia memang mengalami astral projection."

\- to be continue -

* * *

Catatan:

Ritual penjemputan roh

(+) Perlengkapan:

(-) Dua buah lilin merah yang diberi tulisan 'Kuro' dan 'Shiro'

(-) Benang berwarna silver/putih

(+) Syarat dan aturan:

(-) Orang yang akan menjemput roh harus mengetahui tata cara melakukan astral projection.

(-) Roh astral projection tidak dapat bersentuhan sehingga memerlukan benang merah sebagai perantara agar mereka dapat bersentuhan.

(-) Harus ada satu atau dua orang untuk menjaga lilin agar tetap hidup selama proses penjemputan roh.

(-) Lilin bertuliskan Kuro digunakan sebagai jalan masuk dan Shiro sebagai jalan keluar.

(-) Tidak diperbolehkan menghidupkan lampu.

(-) Dimulai diantara jam 1-3 tiga dini hari.

(-) Hanya bisa dilakukan di hari kamis wage malam jum'at kliwon.

(+) Langkah

(-) Benang diikatkan pada kedua pergelangan tangan orang yang mengalami astral projection dan orang yang akan menjemputnya.

(-) Kedua lilin dihidupkan lalu di tempatkan tak jauh dari ubun-ubun dua orang yang melakukan astral projection.

(-) Pada saat dimulai, lilin 'Kuro' ditempatkan di didekat orang yang rohnya akan dijemput. Sedangkan 'Shiro' akan di tempatkan di dekat ubun-ubun orang yang akan menjemputnya.

(-) Usai keluar dari raga, penjemput roh sudah dapat melihat pusaran hitam di antara kedua raga yang melakukan astral projection. Penjemput roh hanya tinggal memasukinya dan nantinya akan keluar dari pusaran berwarna putih.

(-) Setelah penjemput roh berhasil memasuki dimensi yang menjadi tempat dimana roh yang akan dijemput pertama kali muncul, penjemput roh hanya tinggal mengikuti benang merah yang sudah mengikat roh yang akan dijemput karena ada kemungkinan roh yang akan dijemput pergi ke suatu tempat yang lain.

(-) Penjaga lilin harus terus memperhatikan lilin dan juga benang putih/silver yang mengikat raga kedua orang itu. Jika benang itu sudah bercahaya dan berganti warna menjadi merah, maka posisi kedua lilin harus ditukar tempat.

(-) Benang akan berubah warna menjadi merah ketika penjemput roh dan roh yang akan dijemput sudah saling bersentuhan tangan yang terikat benang.

(-) Keduanya hanya tinggal kembali menuju tempat pertama dimana pusaran putih (tempat penjemput roh keluar pertama kali dari pusaran hitam).

(-) Pusaran putih tadi akan berubah menjadi hitam jika lilin sudah ditukar posisi. Sedangkan pusaran hitam yang terdapat diantara dua raga yang melakukan astral projection akan berubah menjadi pusaran putih tempat keluar dua roh itu

(+) Catatan tambahan:

(-) Roh yang sudah pernah dijemput oleh roh lainnya tidak akan bisa lagi melakukan astral projection karena dimensi masuk untuk melakukan astral projection tertutup pusaran putih yang merupakan jalan keluar. Bukan jalan masuk yang berupa pusaran hitam.

(-) Sedangkan roh yang menjemputnya akan tetap dapat melakukan astral projection karena ritual penjemputan hanya berdampak pada roh yang akan dijemput.


	7. Chapter 7

Namikaze Horror Fate

Disclamier

Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Horror, Comedy

Rated : T+

Warning : OoC, Saltik, dan berbagai kesalahan penulisan lainnya.

* * *

Chapter 7

Senandung ceria dari Sakura mulai menghilang usai pintu apartemen yang berada didepannya tak segera terbuka sama sekali padahal ia sudah berdiri selama lima menit lebih disana.

Sejenak ia menatap jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi sebelum kembali menatap pintu yang ada didepannya itu.

"Masa iya jam segini masih tidur?" batin Sakura.

Ia mendesah lelah. Tangannya yang memegang kotak makanan pun terasa pegal. Ia tak ingin terus menunggu. Toh jika ia langsung masuk juga tidak apa-apa. Paling Naruto hanya mengomelinya sebentar karena ia masuk tanpa permisi.

Gadis dengan hairstyle ponytail itu meletakkan kotak makanan yang ia bawa untuk Naruto diatas meja kecil yang memang ada didekat pintu setiap apartemen. Ia kemudian berusaha membuka pintu apartemen itu menggunakan salah satu kunci duplikat yang dulu ia ambil tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto.

Namun ketika ia memutarnya, ia menyadari jika pintu itu ternyata tak terkunci.

"Apa mungkin dia lupa?" tanya Sakura dalam hatinya.

Mengenyahkan pertanyaan dalam hatinya itu, ia pun membuka pintu apartemen Naruto. Belum juga ia sempat melangkah masuk, ia dikejutkan dengan pemandangan mengerikan dihadapannya.

"N-na-na..."

Iris emeraldnya menangkap sosok Naruto yang tersandar di tembok dengan bersimbah darah. Sebuah pisau dapur tergeletak di dekat pemuda itu.

"Na-na-naruto!" pekik Sakura.

Gadis itu langsung berlari kearah Naruto. Berulang kali ia menguncang tubuh pemuda itu. Namun tidak berhasil membuat Naruto bangun. Tak terasa air matanya pun mulai menetes.

"N-naruto bangulah!" seru Sakura.

Ia berusaha terus membangunkan Naruto. Sayangnya tetap tak ada reaksi dari pemuda itu. Sakura pun berhenti sejenak untuk berpikir lebih jernih mencoba mengecek denyut nadi pada tangan Naruto.

"M-masih ada..."

Secercah harapan mulai menyelimuti hati Sakura. Namun ia masih ingin memastikan satu hal lagi pada tubuh Naruto yaitu dengan mengecek detak jantung Naruto. Gadis bersurai pink itupun menempelkan kepalanya di dada Naruto yang ternoda cairan merah itu.

"M-masih ada juga..." gumam Sakura pelan saat mengetahui jantung Naruto masih berdetak..

"Memang masih ada."

Tiba-tiba suara Naruto terdengar di telinga Sakura. Gadis itu langsung mendongak keatas. Matanya membulat sempurna ketika melihat wajah Naruto.

Naruto terlihat melotot bengis. Senyuman mengerikan muncul di wajahnya. Darah yang menghiasi wajahnya pun menambah kesan mengerikan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya tak terkecuali Sakura.

"Akan kukutuk kau sampai tujuh turunan!" ucap Naruto dengan suara berat.

"Kyaaaaaa!" Sakura menjerit keras sebelum akhrinya pingsan.

Naruto menampilkan senyum tipisnya ketika mengambil pisau dapur yang ada didekatnya. Ia lalu berdiri memandangi Sakura. Ekspresi puas terpampang nyata di wajahnya.

"Ternyata menyenangkan juga..." ucap Naruto sebelum tertawa puas.

 **#Beberapa saat yang lalu#**

 _Satu hari berlalu ketika mentari pagi sudah mulai menampakkan sinarnya dari timur. Kehangatan yang ditimbulkannya tampak begitu nyaman bagi Naruto yang saat ini tengah menikmati secangkir kopi beserta tempe goreng, sembari membaca buku spiritualnya._

" _Mantap bener dah..." ucapnya usai menyeruput kopi._

 _Sayangnya hari libur yang begitu terasa menyegarkan itu tak bertahan lama. Baru juga ia menikmati hari liburnya itu sekejab, tiba-tiba pintu apartemennya diketuk oleh seseorang._

 _Ia menebak itu Sakura._

 _Memangnya siapa lagi? Di sekolah ia belum punya teman sama sekali kecuali dengan Sakura._

" _Cih, dasar gorila pink. Kurang kerjaan amat jam segini udah dateng." eluh Naruto._

 _Ia pun berjalan untuk membuka pintu itu. Tetapi sesaat sebelum ia memutar kenop pintu, sebuah ide cemerlang menghiasi kepalanya. Secara tiba-tiba sifat usilnya mendominasi._

 _Ia langsung mengambil pisau dan juga saus tomat dari dapur. Ia segera melumuri tubuhnya menggunakan saus itu. Setelah merasa cukup meyakinkan, Naruto berjalan pelan kearah pintu dan membuka kunci itu dengan perlahan._

 _Usai berhasil membuka kunci tanpa didengar Sakura, Naruto segera kembali menuju dinding yang sudah ia tentukan menjadi tempat eksekusi keusilannya._

" _Lihat supres gue hari ini... Sakura..." ucapnya dengan seringaian keji._

 **#~#**

"Hahaha... Gampang banget di kerjain." batin Naruto.

Merasa sudah puas tertawa, Naruto pun berusaha untuk membangunkan Sakura lagi. Tetapi belum sedikitpun ia menyentuh Sakura, tiba-tiba suara seseorang mengagetkannya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan N-naruto?"

Naruto menoleh cepat kebelakang.

"N-nen-nek?" ia tampak begitu terkejut. Kengerian mulai menyelimutinya ketika sang nenek tak hanya terlihat terkejut, tetapi juga marah besar.

Berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi Tsunade yang begitu membara, Jiraiya malah sudah terlihat pingsan.

Tsunade berlari kencang. Segala barang bawaanya seperti dango, takoyaki, rengginang dan sebagainya pun jatuh berserakan. Nenek-nenek awet muda itu langsung melayangkan tendangan ke arah kepala Naruto.

"Apa kau sudah gila? Kenapa kau membunuhnya?! Apa dia melakukan hal buruk padamu?! A-atau jangan-jangan kau..."

"...Menghamilinya dan tidak mau bertanggung jawab?!"

"H-ha? I-itu tidak mungkin nek! Aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu!" bela Naruto.

"Lalu kenapa? Kau sudah kehilangan akal sehat? Kau tadi menyeringai 'kan?! Kau calon psikopat?! Kau sudah gila?! Kau..."

Naruto tak mampu menyela satu detik pun kata-kata Tsunade. Nenek sangarnya itu terus menerus mengomelinya.

"Kok malah jadi ribet gini ya?" batin Naruto.

Akibat omelan tanpa henti yang Tsunade ucapkan, ditambah aroma saus tomat yang mulai menyerang indra penciumannya, Sakura pun perlahan mulai terbangun. Gerakan lambat dari tubuhnya itu membuat Tsunade terkejut.

"K-kau hidup lagi?!" seru Tsunade. Wanita itu diam mengamati Sakura yang berusaha duduk.

"Ah, akhirnya aku punya waktu untuk bicara." batin Naruto. Ia pun berniat untuk segera menjelaskan.

"Jadi begini nek. Tadi-"

"Kyyaaa! Kenapa kau masih hidup Naruto?!" teriakan Sakura membuat penjelasan Naruto terpotong.

"Kenapa kau tidak mati?! Kenapa kau malah memegang pisau itu?! Tadi arwahmu menakutiku kan?! Tadi..."

Dan untuk kedua kalinya, waktu bicara yang diperlukan Naruto direbut paksa oleh Sakura yang bertanya tanpa henti kepadanya.

"Gue beneran nggak punya jatah ngomong nih?" batin Naruto lagi dengan malas sembari mendengarkan cerocosan Sakura.

Tak terasa, suara Sakura yang cukup keras dan tanpa jeda itu perlahan membuat Jiraiya terbangun dari pingsannya. Pria tua yang telah ubanan sejak lahir itu pun mengerjabkan matanya perlahan dan mencoba menegakkan tubuhnya.

Jiraiya terkejut luar biasa setelah kesadarannya kembali. Ia terkejut melihat Sakura masih hidup padahal tadi ia jelas melihat gadis itu tak sadarkan diri dengan bersimbah darah.

"K-kenapa gadis itu hidup lagi?! Apa kau bergentayangan karena ingin melaporkan cucuku? Apa..."

"OI BERHENTI NGOMONG LOE SEMUANYA!" teriak Naruto yang sudah tak tahan lagi dengan adegan tak berlanjut ini.

Suasana pun menjadi hening. Ketiga orang yang bergantian nyerocos tanpa henti itupun diam menatap Naruto.

"GUE PINJEM WAKTUNYA BENTAR! GUE BISA JELASIN INI SEMUA! DEMI TUHAN!"

-o0o-

Sakura tampak kembali duduk setelah menghidangkan empat teh di atas meja ruang tamu Naruto. Jiraiya dan Tsunade tersenyum berterima kasih sebelum menikmati teh buatan Sakura itu.

Sakura membalas terima kasih itu dengan senyuman. Penampilannya saat ini berbeda dengan beberapa saat yang lalu. Gadis Haruno itu sudah mandi dan berganti pakaian yang sebenarnya ia rencanakan untuk dipakai nanti sore jika saja tidak ada hal yang tak terduga seperti kejadian tadi.

Ia pun mulai meminum teh buatannya sendiri. Sedangkan sang pemilik apartemen tempat mereka berada tampak baru saja bergabung usai selesai berganti pakaian sehabis mandi.

Hanya saja... berbeda dengan ketiga orang didekatnya itu, Naruto memilih duduk tenang dalam diam. Ia bahkan tidak menyentuh gelas tehnya sama sekali.

"Kau tidak mau teh buatanku?" tanya Sakura dengan tatapan mata mengejek.

"Ayolah Naruto, Sakura sudah mau repot-repot membuatkan teh untukmu juga tetapi kau tidak mau minum? Itu tidak sopan." Tsunade menimpali. Tampak wanita itu sedikit menyeringai ketika mengatakannya.

"Em... anu... sebenarnya aku ingin minum juga." sahut Naruto. "Tapi..."

"...Kalian semua tau 'kan kalau sekarang kepalaku diperban?! Mana bisa minum!" seru Naruto. Tetapi ia segera berhenti berteriak ketika merasakan bibirnya sedikit mengeluarkan darah.

Ya beginilah kondisi Naruto sekarang... Ia sudah kembali memakai masker mummi yang begitu melekat pada karakternya saat ini.

Beberapa saat yang lalu ketika ia mulai menjelaskan drama pembunuhan konyolnya, Tsunade dan Sakura langsung menghajarnya tanpa ampun.

Jika ia tak memakai masker mumi seperti sekarang ini, pasti wajahnya akan lebih terlihat mengerikan karena sangat mirip seperti belahan-belahan pant**.

"Keh, itu salahmu sendiri. Kenapa juga kau aneh-aneh berbuat konyol seperti itu?!" sahut Tsunade.

"Itu tadi bercanda, nek! Bercanda!" teriak Naruto agak keras. Meski terasa sakit saat membuka mulutnya, tetapi ia tak mau kalah argumen.

"Itu sudah tidak bisa disebut bercanda, Naruto!" ucap Tsunade. "Coba kalau tadi kakekmu punya penyakit jantung?! Pasti dia udah mati sekarang!" kata Tsunade lagi.

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya kesamping. "Iya-iya. Maap." katanya dengan sewot.

"Cih, dasar." decih Tsunade. Wanita itu lalu meminum kembali tehnya.

"Sudahlah darling, anak muda memang suka bercanda kok. Biarkan saja. Lagipula tidak terjadi apa-apa 'kan?" tanya Jiraiya dengan kata-kata kalemnya.

Tsunade memilih diam. Jika saja Jiraiya tidak berubah sekalem itu, ia saat ini sudah pasti membalas kata-kata Jiraiya tadi dengan tonjokan mautnya. Tapi karena suaminya itu berubah, Tsunade pun memilih diam karena sekarang ia tak bisa menang jika berdebat dengan Jiraiya yang berubah kalem.

"Ehm... Nek, Kek." Naruto berdehem sebelum memanggil kakek dan neneknya.

Setelah kedua orang tua ayahnya itu menoleh kearahnya, Naruto pun mulai kembali berbicara, "Ngomong-omong kakek dan nenek ada perlu dengaku sampai sepagi ini datang kesini?" tanya Naruto.

"Hmmh... Itu karena lagi-lagi ayahmu membuatku repot." jawab Tsunade.

"Se-sebenarnya yang lebih direpotkan itu aku lho, darling." sela Jiraiya seraya tersenyum. Tsunade terlihat menghela nafasnya pasrah.

"Iya-iya. Kau yang akan repot."

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

Tsunade terlihat membenarkan posisi duduknya sebelum memulai berbicara. "Kemarin kau meminta ayahmu mengirimkan sesuatu kan?" tanya Tsunade pada cucunya. Naruto pun mengangguk.

"Selain itu ayahmu juga memintamu untuk belajar tentang teknik pengusiran arwah 'kan?" tanya Tsunade lagi.

"Pengusiran arwah?" ulang Naruto.

Ia mencoba sejenak mengingat pesan ayahnya kemarin. Tak butuh banyak waktu, ia pun sudah kembali teringat pesan ayahnya.

"Mm benar juga, ayah memang memintaku belajar tentang pengusiran dan permurnian arwah." kata Naruto.

"Karena itulah kami datang kemari." ucap Tsunade lagi. "Kakekmu akan mengajarimu melakukannya. Tetapi kata kakekmu, kau hanya akan sekedar belajar cara untuk mengusir arwah. Kalau pemurnian arwah, sepertinya untuk saat ini belum bisa kau pelajari." Tsunade melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Hm?" Naruto mengernyit heran. Ia pun berganti menatap kakeknya. "Memangnya apa alasan kakek mengatakan jika belum saatnya aku belajar tentang pemurnian arwah?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Kau sudah membaca buku itu kan?" Jiraiya mulai angkat bicara.

"Aku dan Sakura kemarin membacanya." jawab Naruto.

"Baguslah. Jika sudah berarti aku lebih mudah menjelaskan. Perhatikan baik-baik, cucuku." ucap Jiraiya.

Naruto mengangguk. Ia mulai bersikap tenang untuk memperhatikan. Sakura pun mengikuti sikap Naruto meskipun sebenarnya ia tak perlu mendengarkan Jiraiya.

"Ritual penjemputan Astral Projection harus di hari jum'at kliwon. Dan hari itu akan tiba jum'at depan. Itu artinya kau hanya punya waktu kurang dari enam hari untuk belajar tentang pengusiran arwah." ucap Jiraiya menjelaskan.

"Dan untuk menguasai teknik-teknik pengusiran arwah itu bukan hal yang mudah, cucuku." kata Jiraiya. "Meskipun didalam buku spiritual itu sudah banyak penjabarannya, tetapi kau tidak akan bisa melakukannya jika kau tidak bisa membuka kekuatan spiritual didalam dirimu."

"Hm.. kalau begitu untuk membukanya diperlukan latihan khusus, ya?" tanya Naruto pada Jiraiya yang dijawab dengan anggukan.

Naruto tampak berpikir. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian tentang Kamehemeha-nya beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Hm... jadi memang perlu latihan khusus dulu ya? Kalau memang diperlukan latihan khusus untuk mengeluarkan kekuatan alami spiritual... Sepertinya aku akan benar-benar bisa menguasai Kamehameha..."

Naruto mulai membayangkan betapa kerennya ia jika dirinya benar-benar mampu melakukan jurus penghancur arwah yaitu Kamehameha.

"Wah... kerennya gue..."

"Oi, Naruto! Perhatikan kakekmu!" bentak Tsunade pada Naruto.

"B-baik." Naruto duduk siaga kembali untuk mendengarkan.

"Kalau begitu akan kulanjutkan." kata Jiraiya. "Latihan khusus dimaksudkan untuk membuka batasan-batasan spiritual dalam dirimu yang berjumlah 8 tingkat. Klan kita menyebutnya dengan sebutan 8 gerbang spiritual." ucap Jiraiya.

"Delapan gerbang?"

"Setiap kau mampu membuka gerbang-gerbang itu, semakin banyak juga teknik-teknik spiritual yang bisa kau lakukan. Contohnya jika kau ingin melakukan pengusiran arwah dari tempat ini ke gedung seberang sana atau sampai di tempat lainnya, maka saat itu kau sudah harus berhasil membuka gerbang keempat." jawab Jiraiya.

"Oh... begitu ya?" gumam Naruto. "Em.. tapi bagaimana cara kita mengetahui seberapa banyak kekuatan yang sudah kita kuasai, Kek?" tanya Naruto.

"Mm... kalau itu tunggu sebentar."

Jiraiya berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Ia mencari tas yang berisi pakaian juga peralatan yang biasa ia bawa untuk melakukan ritual-ritual tertentu. Contohnya seperti ritual kamasutra...

Sttt... lupakan tentang ritual itu.

Usai menemukan barang yang ia cari, Jiraiya kembali ke tempat duduknya dan menyerahkan cermin berbentuk bulat sempurna dengan ukir-ukiran naga pada bingkai cermin itu pada Naruto

"Cerminnya keren banget..." Sakura berkomentar saat melihat cermin itu di tangan Naruto.

"Cucuku, cermin itu adalah cermin yang bisa membuatmu melihat gerbang spiritual yang saat ini kau buka. Kau cukup bercermin disana dan melihat dirimu dalam cermin itu. Nanti akan muncul angka yang merupakan penunjuk berapa gerbang yang sedang kau buka sekaligus staminamu."

"W-wahh! Keren juga ya?" Naruto tampak takjub.

Tak menunggu lama, pemuda keturunan Uzumaki dan Namikaze itupun segera mengarahkan cermin Jiraiya tadi pada wajahnya. Ia berkaca mulai dari atas, samping, bawah hingga berdiri dari jarak yang cukup jauh.

Sayangnya ia tak bisa melihat statistik apapun seperti yang dikatakan oleh Jiraiya tadi.

"Kok nggak ada apa-apanya sih, kek? Cuma kaya cermin biasa?" tanya Naruto seraya mengamati kembali cermin itu.

"Hm..." Jiraiya nampak berpikir. "Oh iya, maaf ada yang kakek lupakan, Cucuku. Mantranya belum kau ucapkan." katanya.

"Kalau begitu cepat kek, apa mantranya?" Naruto tampak begitu antusias.

"Baiklah. Sekarang juga kau pejamkan matamu dan ucapkan mantera ini tiga kali: 'Aku cakep, Kamu cekep, Kita cakep'." ucap Jiraiya dengan mata tertutup dan tangan menengadah.

"H-haaaa?" Naruto melongo lebar mendengar mantera yang harus ia ucapkan itu. Sedangkan Sakura dan Tsunade berpaling untuk mencoba menahan tawa.

"Ada apa, cucuku?" tanya Jiraiya yang sudah kembali membuka matanya.

"Em... anu... ada mantera lainnya nggak?" Naruto berbalik tanya.

"Oh, tenang saja. Ada kok. Tapi cuku panjang." jawab Jiraiya.

"T-tidak apa-apa kek. Akan kudengarkan." ucap Naruto dengan antusias.

Jiraiya pun tersenyum. Kakek tua itu terlihat menghela nafasnya sebelum mulai berbicara.

"Wahai roh agung yang mendiami cermin ini. Ketamvananmu begitu luar biasa. Parasmu nyaris tak tertandingi. Gemerlap jiwamu bak lautan mentari diantara samudra angkasa. Begitu berkilauan aura tubuhmu..."

-10 menit kemudian-

"...dengan ini aku memohon agar engkau memperlihatkan HP dan GP dalam diriku... Switch on!" Jiraiya kembali tersenyum usai memungkasi penjelasannya itu.

"Kepanjangan! HP sama GP itu apaaan?! Kenapa ada Switch on-nya segala?!"

Naruto berteriak dalam hati. Pemuda itu tampak begitu kesal meskipun hanya mendengar mantra itu. Sementara itu Tsunade dan Sakura sudah berguling-guling di lantai akibat menahan tawa.

"Cih, sial bener deh gue." batin Naruto.

"Jadi apa kau sudah bisa mengingatnya?"

Dibalik perban wajahnya, Naruto tersenyum dan mengacungkan jempolnya pada Jiraiya. Ia pun menjawab pertanyaan kakeknya tadi.

"Sumpah, gue nggak inget sama sekali, kek." ucapnya.

Jiraiya tertawa mendengar jawaban cucunya. "Hahaha... tidak perlu khawatir cucuku, Aku bisa mengulanginya lagi. Kali ini dengarkan baik-baik. Waha-"

"Enggak perlu, kek!" Naruto langsung memontong perkataan kakeknya. "A-aku pakai yang pertama saja." katanya lagi.

"Hmm.. kalau begitu baiklah, lakukan segera."

Naruto menghela nafas untuk menyiapkan diri. Ia menatap cermin itu dengan fokus. Sayangnya ia gagal fokus karena Sakura dan Tsunade memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Cih, ini hanya gangguan kecil." batinnya mencoba menguatkan tekat.

"A-aku g-ga-ga-ga...A-aku-a-akku... g-g-ga-ga-ga.."

"Bwahahahahaa!"

Tawa Tsunade dan Sakura lepas seketika saat melihat ekspresi Naruto. Mereka tampak begitu bahagia menatapnya.

"Huh... sepertinya gue mesti cari tempat lain."

Naruto menebar pandang. Ia mengamati apartemennya itu dan akhirnya menemukan tempat yang tepat untuk mengucapkan mantra memalukan tadi.

Ia pun berdiri dan berlari ke kamar mandi. Disana ia langsung menguci pintu dan menatap cermin itu. Tampak wajahnya kembali memerah ketika akan mengucapkan mantra itu lagi.

"A-a-aku..."

Meskipun sendirian, ia masih gagap juga.

"Fokus, fokus! Serius Naruto!" ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Suasana menjadi sunyi untuk sejenak. Hanya terdengar desis napas pelan dari Naruto. Pemuda itu tampak menutup mata dan mengosongkan pikirannya sebelum akhirnya...

"Aku cakep kamu cakep kita cakep aku cakep kamu cakep kita cakep aku cakep kamu cakep kita cakep!"

Usai mengatakan mantera itu dengan kecepatan 0,011 detik per kata, Naruto pun membuka matanya dan segera memutar sebuah lagu dari ponselnya.

"Weeee arrrr deee campiooonnnn ma preeennn!"

Terdengarlah lagu dari band Queen...

Ia merasa seperti seorang juara setelah berhasil mengucapkan mantera itu tadi. Background kamar mandi berubah menjadi lapangan sepak bola yang luas. Cermin yang ia pegang berubah menjadi piala UCL.

"Wee ar de campion! Weeeee arrrr de campi-"

"Bwahahahaha!"

Sayangnya suasana khas juara itu langsung hancur karena tawa Tsunade dan Sakura kembali terdengar di dekat kamar mandi.

"Itu orang kok bahagia bener kalau ya gue sengsara?"

-o0o-

"Baiklah, sekarang kau sudah mengucapkan mantranya 'kan, cucuku?"

"Sudah kek."

Naruto menjawab dengan memasang raut wajah sebal. Diliriknya Sakura dan Tsunade yang masih berusaha menutupi mulut mereka meskipun sudah kembali duduk di sofa sepertinya.

"Hm... Kalau begitu sekarang juga tulislah namamu di cermin itu menggunakan darahmu."

"H-haaa? Tu-tunggu sebentar kek, kenapa darah segala?"

"Itu sarana agar cermin kepribadian itu bisa menilai kekuatanmu, cucuku." kata Jiraiya. "Em... apa kau takut karena harus memakai darah?" tanya Jiraiya kemudian.

Naruto menggeleng. Tentu saja ia tak takut. Hanya saja ia tak dapat memikirkan cara agar bisa mendapatkan darahnya sendiri.

Jiraiya menyadarinya, kakek tua itupun beralih agar lebih dekat lagi dengan Naruto. "Kalau kau bingung bagaimana caranya, akan kubantu." ucap Jiraiya yang sudah mulai bersiap-siap.

"Memang carany-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaadwoooh!"

Cara Jiraiya membatumu adalah menampar keras bibirmu yang masih luka, Narto, eh Naruto.

"M-maaf cucuku. Meski kasar, tapi kakek yakin ini membantumu." kata Jiraiya seraya tersenyum seolah tak memiliki rasa bersalah pada Naruto.

"Arrrgghh! Itu orang kalau bukan kakek gue udah gue botakin sekarang juga!" batin Naruto dalam hati.

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu pun segera menghapus rasa jengkelnya itu. Ia lalu mengusap darah yang sedikit keluar dari mulutnya. Perlahan-lahan ia mulai menuliskan namanya didalam cermin itu.

Keajaiban terjadi. Usai Naruto selesai menulis namanya, cermin itu bersinar terang menyilaukan siapapun yang ada disana. Tak lama ketika sinar itu sudah menghilang, darah Naruto pun juga ikut hilang dan kaca itu kembali bersih.

"K-keren...Mirip sulap." Sakura tampak begitu takjub dengan apa yang terjadi.

"U-uuwaaaa ini apa kek?!"

Tiba-tiba Naruto menjerit histeris. Jiraiya pun segera mendekat dan melihat sesuatu didalam cermin itu. Disana terdapat sebuah garis berwarna biru dan angka 1 pada salah satu ujung garis itu.

"Oh, itu HP dan GP-mu, Naruto."

"A-apa itu, kek?" tanya Naruto dengan sedikit gugup.

"Ini Gates Place atau disingkat GP. Ini adalah hitungan status kekuatan spiritualmu, cucuku." kata Jiraiya seraya menunjuk angka yang ada didalam cermin itu.

"Kalau yang ini?"

"Yang biru ini Health Poin atau disingka-" Jiraiya berhenti berbicara ketika melihat garis biru itu menunjuk angka 20%.

"Kok cuma 20% ya?" gumam Jiraiya.

Melihat ekspresi kakeknya itu, Naruto mulai menduga-duga sesuatu tentang Health Point yang ia lihat. Lama kelamaan ia tampak semakin ketakutan ketika menyadari jika Health Point merupakan sesuatu yang cukup penting.

"H-health point itu kalau di game... kalau nggak salah..." Naruto mulai berkeringat dingin.

"...nyawa... Itu artinya nyawa gue tinggal 20% lagi... kalau diitung sekarang umur gue 17 tahun. 20%-nya 17 itu... 0 koma...!"

Naruto melotot tajam, Ia memeluk erat Tsunade. Kedua kepalanya terbenam di antara dua ***** neneknya itu. Sakura terlihat begitu kaget dengan kelakuan Naruto.

"Huuuaaaa! Gue masih belum mau matiii keeekkk!"

"O-oi, Naruto. Tenang dulu, jelaskan pada nenek apa maksudmu?" Tsunade mencoba melepaskan diri dari Naruto.

"H-habisnya... Health Point tadi...tinggal 20%."

Tsunade nampak terkejut. Ia segera menatap suaminya yang sedang berpikir.

"A-apa benar jika nyawa Naruto tinggal 20% saja, honey?"

"Hm? Kata siapa?" Jiraiya berbalik tanya. "Kalau soal HP itu, maksudnya bukan Health Point nyawa. tetapi HP disini adalah statistik kekuatan tubuh Naruto saat ini. Sederhananya stamina dan kondisi tubuh Naruto saat ini."

"T-tapi kenapa tadi kau terlihat begitu serius, Honey?"

"Oh, kalau itu aku hanya sedikit heran karena HP Naruto hanya sebanyak 20%."

"E?" Naruto mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali untuk mencerna kata-kata Jiraiya. "Jadi hidupku masih lama kek?" tanya Naruto.

"Entahlah, kakek tidak tahu." jawab Jiraiya. "Sudah jelas 'kan, kalau soal umur tidak ada yang tahu, cucuku."

Mendengar penjelasan Jiraiya, Naruto tampak menghela nafas lega. Begitu juga Tsunade dan Sakura.

"Cuma 20% ya?" gumam Jiraiya yang terlihat kembali berpikir serius.

Naruto segera menoleh kearah kakeknya. "Ada apa lagi kek?" tanya Naruto dengan serius.

"Em... 20% itu cukup rendah." katanya. "Cucuku, apa kau sedang punya masalah kesehatan? Misalnya sakit apa gitu?"

"H-ha? J-jadi HP itu juga termasuk hitungan kesehatanku, kek?" tanya Naruto. Jiraiya menangguk.

"Jadi apa kau sedang sakit?"

Naruto menunduk sejenak. Aura suram diliputi kekesalan dan kejengkelan begitu terlihat dari tubuhnya. Jujur saja ia lebih kesal saat berbicara dengan Jiraiya dibanding dengan Tsunade ataupun Sakura.

"Udah jelas 'kan alasan HP gue cuma 20% itu karena gue lagi bonyokkkk?! Gimana sih lu keeeekkkk!" serunya dalam hati.

"Naruto? Kau benar-benar sedang sakit?" tanya Jiraiya lagi karena Naruto tak lekas menjawab.

Naruto tampak mengelus dadanya dengan sabar. Ia abaikan Sakura dan Tsunade yang terus diam menahan tawanya semenjak tadi. Ia pun menjawab pertanyaan Jiraiya.

"Tidak kok kek, aku SANGAT BAIK-BAIK saja. Mungkin karena SESUATU yang tidak bisa kau LIHAT jadi sekarang ini HP-ku hanya 20%." kata Naruto.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto berdehem untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan. "Em... Kek, aku mau tanya satu lagi. Ngomong-ngomong untuk bisa membuka gerbang delapan yang tadi kita bicarakan bagaimana caranya? Latihan apa yang harus aku tempuh?"

"Oh... soal itu mudah. Tahap pertama kau harus berlatih untuk bisa mencapai tingkatan konsentrasi penuh. Setelah kau mampu melewati tahap itu, kau akan berlatih lagi cara membuka kunci pembatas antara kekuatan raga dan jiwamu. Setelahnya yaitu tahap ketiga, barulah kau mulai belajar mengusir makluk halus."

"Hmh... tiga tahap ya?" Naruto bergumam.

"A-anu saya ingin bertanya." Sakura mulai berbicara. "Jadi intinya, untuk bisa menguasai kemampuan mengusir makluk halus Naruto harus membuka setidaknya Gerbang keempat spiritualnya dengan melewati latihan tiga tahap itu tadi?"

"Tepat seperti itu, Nona Haruno." kata Jiraiya.

Tak berselang lama, Suami Tsunade itupun berganti menatap cucu keduanya dan tersenyum. Ia memegang kedua bahu Naruto sebelum berbicara.

"Persiapkan dirimu untuk mengikuti pelatihan ini, cucuku." katanya

-to be continue-

* * *

A/N:

Maafkan saya karena menelantarkan FF ini begitu lama. Tugas-tugas mengerikan sekaligus pekerjaan sampingan yang menumpuk membuat saya tidak punya banyak waktu luang untuk melanjutkan FF ini. Untuk membayarnya saya membuat dua chapter langsung agar bisa sedikit mengurangi rasa kesal para pembaca semuanya. Saya benar-benar minta maaf.

Selain itu saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih atas dukungannya sekaligus kritikan dari para pembaca. Saya akan berusaha lebih baik lagi di lain chapter dan tetap berjalan sesuai pada genre meskipun saya sendiri ragu apakah nantinya akan bisa menjadi sedikit horror. Semoga saya bisa terus menulis kelanjutan cerita ini sampai ending nanti.


	8. Chapter 8

Namikaze Horror Fate

Disclamier

Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Horror, Comedy

Rated : T+

Warning : OoC, Saltik, dan berbagai kesalahan penulisan lainnya.

* * *

Chapter 8

Rembulan.

Ketika menerpa wajah, cahayanya seolah menambah segala daya tarik sang pemilik wajah. Terangnya membuat aura seseorang terpancar. Sama seperti sesosok gadis dengan tubuh transparan yang tengah duduk di hamparan rerumputan luas sembari memandangi indahnya mentari malam.

Telah cukup lama ia berada disana. Detik, menit, jam, hari, bulan, ia sudah melaluinya. Dan mungkin, sebentar lagi ia akan menambahkan tahun di dalam hitungannya.

Yah... bukannya ia tak memiliki sebuah harapan ataupun suatu mimpi yang harus dilakukan. Tetapi keadaanlah yang membuatnya tak bisa melakukan berbagai hal yang ia inginkan.

Ia terperangkap diantara dua dimensi yang berbeda. Jiwanya terpisah dari raganya.

Ia tak mengerti kenapa itu bisa terjadi. Ia bahkan tidak ingin tahu bagaimana bisa keadaannya seperti ini. Satu hal yang saat ini paling ingin diketahuinya adalah cara agar dapat kembali.

Ya... dia ingin kembali. Ia ingin kembali kadalam kehidupannya yang dulu. Hanya saja...

...ada secercah keraguan didalam hatinya.

Ia ragu ketika teringat sosok yang selalu berada di dekatnya selama ia mengalami situasi seperti ini. Sosok yang mau berbicara dengannya untuk sama-sama menghilangkan rasa sepi suasana malam ataupun siang di penjara ini.

Apakah nanti ketika ia menemukan cara untuk kembali, ia akan meninggalkan sosok itu atau akan tetap berada disana agar dapat membalas kebaikan sosok yang telah menemaninya selama berbulan-bulan itu meskipun sebenarnya mereka berbeda dunia?

Ia bimbang diantara dua hal yang sama-sama berharga.

-o0o-

"Zzzzzz...zzzzz..."

Dengkuran halus Tsunade terdengar pelan diantara pembicaraan yang tengah dilakukan Jiraiya dan Naruto untuk membahas langkah awal dari pelatihan yang telah diputuskan sebelum rencana penjemputan astral projection pada roh Hinata.

Mereka hanya berdua di ruang tamu. Selain karena Tsunade sudah tidur di kamar Naruto, Sakura sudah pulang beberapa jam yang lalu karena hari telah malam.

"Ada delapan gerbang yang dapat dikuasai oleh anggota klan Namikaze. Dimulai yang paling dasar yaitu gerbang pertama. Leluhur kita menyebutnya gerbang penglihatan, cucuku." kata Jiraiya.

Naruto mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Ia kemudian bertanya, "Lalu untuk sampai di gerbang pertama, pelatihan apa yang harus aku jalani, kek?" tanya Naruto.

"Kalau yang itu tidak perlu, cucuku. Gerbang pertama sudah kau buka semenjak pertama kali kau dapat melihat makluk halus." jawab Jiraiya.

"Oh... jadi itu kenapa didalam GP yang kemarin terlihat di cermin ada angka satu-nya , kek?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Jiraiya mengangguk sekali sembari tersenyum. Naruto kembali bertanya tentang gerbang selanjutnya, "Lalu yang kedua?" tanyanya.

"Gerbang pendengaran." jawab Jiraiya. "Untuk mencapai gerbang ini, kau harus mampu mencapai titik konsentrasi tertinggi, cucuku."

"Konsentrasi? Lalu pelatihan apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk mencapainya, kek?"

Jiraiya tak langsung menjawab. Ia tampak tersenyum pada cucunya terlebih dahulu. Naruto sedikit mengernyit dengan ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh kakeknya.

"Pelatihannya akan kau ketahui besok, Naruto."

-o0o-

Matahari tak terlalu terik meskipun telah memasuki tengah hari. Berterima kasihlah kepada awan mendung yang menandakan musim dingin sudah benar-benar datang. Setidaknya awan mendung sedikit membuatmu dapat menikmati luar ruangan tanpa rasa panas menyengat.

Hal itu paling berlaku pada Naruto yang saat ini tengah menjalani pelatihannya dalam membuka gerbang kedua spiritual yaitu gerbang pendengaran. Gerbang yang membuatnya akan mampu mendengar suara batin maupun nyata para makluk halus.

Hanya saja, latihan untuk membuka gerbang ini tidaklah mudah. Bahkan sangat sulit karena Naruto harus melakukan pertapaan mengerikan yang bisa saja membuat mentalnya terganggu.

Dibawah langit siang, Naruto duduk bersila menggunakan pakaian khas biksu lengkap dengan tongkat dan kalungnya. Ia juga mengenakan topi caping dan masker perban untuk menghalangi panas dan juga rasa malu.

Kenapa rasa malu?

Karena ia bertapa dipinggir toko supermarket seperti yang diperintahkan oleh Jiraiya.

"Mama, orang itu kenapa?" tanya seorang anak kecil yang akan masuk ke supermarket bersama ibunya.

"Sssstt! Nak, jangan pedulikan orang seperti itu. Itu namanya orang gila." jawab sang mama dengan nada pelan nyaris berbisik.

Mendengar itu Naruto tampak masih terdiam dengan mata terpejam.

"Eh-eh, itu biksu ngapain?" ucap seorang gadis yang akan memasuki supermarket bersama temannya.

"Mungkin dia tidak lulus menjadi biksu makannya gila." bisik teman dari gadis itu.

"Panggil polisi aja gimana?"

Mendengar itu, Naruto tampak masih terdiam dengan mata terpejam namun wajahnya mulai dipenuhi urat-urat kekesalan. Ia masih pura-pura tak mendengar ucapan orang-orang.

Namun kesabarannya tak bertahan lama ketika ada satu orang yang mengatainya gila. Kebetulan orang yang mengatainya gila itu adalah orang yang benar-benar orang gila.

"Orang gila... orang gila..."

"LU YANG GILA!"

Akhirnya Naruto tak mampu menekan emosi batinnya. Orang gila yang mengatainya tadi melesat cepat sembari memeletkan lidahnya kejauhan.

"Cih, sialan." umpat Naruto.

Pemuda itu lalu kembali mendudukkan dirinya dan bersila. Dalam hati ia masih benar-benar jengkel.

"Ini beneran latihan buat bisa konsentrasi tingkat tinggi?!" ucap Naruto dalam batin.

" _Naruto, untuk mencapai gerbang kedua, kau harus bisa mendengarkan suara makluk halus. Tempat yang ramai bisa membuatmu lebih berkonsentrasi untuk mencari-cari suara dari para makluk halus. Biasanya suara makluk halus terdengar menggema meskipun tidak sedang berada di goa."_

Naruto menghela nafasnya usai teringat kata-kata Jiraiya. Memang benar, selama ini ia hanya mampu melihat makluk halus. Ia tak pernah mendengar suara mereka sama sekali meskipun ia sering melihat mereka.

"Huh... sabarkan diri ini, dhuh gusti..." batin Naruto sebelum melanjutkan meditasinya.

Namun belum lama ia memulai kembali meditasinya di dekat supermarket itu, tiba-tiba terdengar suara nada dering dari ponsel miliknya yang sudah diperbaiki. Dari nada dering yang atur khusus itu, Naruto tau itu panggilan dari Jiraiya.

~Solikin mati... ketiban radio~

Nada dering dari lagu Kraweling milik band terkenal Kinkin Pak itupun membuat Naruto segera meraih ponsel yang ada dibalik pakaiannya. Mungkin Jiraiya memberitahukan sesuatu padanya.

"Ya moshi-halo. Ada apa, Kek?"

"Naruto, sekarang juga kembalilah ke apartemen. Kakek ingin bicara lagi soal pelatihanmu." kata Jiraiya dari sambungan telepon.

Naruto mengernyit. "Lah? Bukannya aku masih harus latihan disini, kek? Aku belum bisa mendengar suara-suara dari para makluk halus." tanya Naruto.

"Iya memang benar. Tapi kakek lupa kalau jaman sekarang polisi lebih berbahaya. Kalau kau berlatih ditempat ramai seperti itu, bisa-bisa nanti kau dilaporkan ke polisi."

Mata Naruto mulai menyipit tanda kesal. "Terus?"

"Kau pulanglah. Tadi ayahmu memberitahuku cara alternatif lain selain berlatih di tempat ramai."

Urat-urat kekesalan Naruto mulai muncul. "Oh... caranya?"

"Kau meditasi di apartemen saja menggunakan heatset sebagai pengganti keramaian suara orang-orang. Jika kau bisa mendengar suara-suara lain kecuali lagu-lagu dari heatset, itu berarti kau mencapai gerbang kedu-"

Tuutt... tuttt...tuuttt...

Naruto segera memutuskan sambungan telepon itu. Dalam diam ia memasukan ponsel itu kedalam bajunya dan berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. Ia lalu berjalan kearah gang kosong dan kemudian berteriak.

"TUHANN! TOLONG KEMBALIKAN KAKEKKU MENJADI MAKLUK MANIAK HENTAI LAGI DIBANDING MENJADI KAKEK NORMAL KURANG PEKA SEPERTI INI, YA TUHAN!"

-o0o-

Jiraiya yang tengah duduk santai menatap televisi menoleh kearah pintu dimana Naruto baru saja membukanya. Dengan pakaian yang tetap sama seperti ketika di depat supermarket tadi, Naruto tampak berusaha menahan emosinya sekuat tenaga.

"Ah... cepat sekali kau sampai, cucuku."

"Grrr..." Naruto menggeram sesaat. Namun ia segera menghela nafas. "Huh... Soalnya cuma deket kek." kata Naruto.

Jiraya tampak bingung. "Cucuku, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa suaramu tadi seperti agak berbeda?"

Naruto menunduk seketika untuk menyembunyikan urat-urat kekesalan diwajahnya sekaligus matanya yang tengah melotot tajam. Namun tak lama kemudian ia kembali mendongak menatap kakeknya.

"Gpp qoq." ucap Naruto sembari mencoba tersenyum.

"T-tapi cucu-."

"Oh iya kek, Nenek dimana?" tanya Naruto untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. Jika membahas hal itu terus-terusan, bisa saja ia mengamuk dan melemparkan kakeknya ke jendela apartemen.

"Mm, Nenekmu tadi bilang mau menemui temannya yang akan menikah." jawab Jiraiya.

"Ha? Temannya nenek? Bukannya udah nenek-nenek? Masa mau nikah?"

"Em... seingatku temannya nenekmu itu sama seperti nenekmu kok. Dia masih cantik meskipun sudah berumur. Lagipula kata nenekmu, calon suami temannya itu juga sudah kakek-kakek." kata Jiraya.

"Huh... manusia-manusia nggak sadar umur. Tuman!" batin Naruto. "Em, tapi memangnya siapa namanya kek? Selama ini aku tidak tahu jika nenek punya teman yang masih muda."

"Oh, namanya Mei Terumi."

Seketika Naruto terkejut. "APAA?! Janda itu udah nenek-nenek?!"

"Hm?" Jiraiya mengernyit. "Kenapa kau tahu dia janda?"

"Eng... soalnya... yah... cuma penalaran aja kok kek." kata Naruto bohong. "Oh iya kek, soal latihan yang tadi kakek bicarakan bagaimana maksudnya?" tanya Naruto untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan...

Ya mengalihkan pembicaraan...

...Pembicaraan tentang rumah bonus janda. Janda... Janda... Nenek-nenek da** besar nan awet muda yang berstatus janda... Janda...

"Author koplak! Tuman!" umpat Naruto dalam hati.

"Mm, iya kakek hampir lupa. Soal itu, kau hanya perlu mendengarkan lagu dari heatset. Itu kau gunakan untuk menggantikan suara keramaian orang-orang diluar sana. Jika nanti ada suara lain yang menggema selain lagu yang kau putar, itu artinya kau sudah bisa mendengar suara makluk halus."

"Oh..."

"Nah, sekarang jadi gampang kan?" kata Jiraiya.

"Hm... begitu ya..."

"Bagaimana? Kakek cukup pintar kan?" tanya Jiraiya dengan memasang senyumannya.

"Pinter kok, kek. Pinter banget ngerjain gue." ucap Naruto dalam hati. "Tuman."

-o0o-

Minggu sore kala itu, Naruto berusaha menemukan konsentrasi dalam dirinya. Ia berusaha sekuat mungkin menemukan suara makluk halus untuk dapat mencapai gerbang kekuatan kedua spiritualnya. Hanya saja masih belum ada suara makluk halus apapun yang ia dengar.

Lagu-lagu kesukaannya sudah ia putar berulang kali semenjak jam tiga sore tadi. Terhitung sudah tiga jam ia mendengarkan lagu-lagu seperti:

Kraweling, Indien, Nam, dan lagu-lagu lainnya dari Kinkin Pak.

Tetapi belum ada tanda-tanda apapun. Ia pun memilih untuk beristirahat sejenak sembari terus mendengarkan lagu dan menirukan nyanyiannya.

"A-bi kon su-nat..." senandung Naruto ketika mendengar lagu Nam.

"Sooolikin mati~ keeeetiban radio~..." suaranya terdengar fals ketika menirukan lagu Kraweling.

"Ket mbiyeeennn..." nadanya mengandung unsur typo saat menyanyikan lagu In di en.

Tak terasa ketika ia mulai nyaman bernyanyi sampai hampir lupa kalau dia sedang berlatih, tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara aneh yang membuatnya kebingungan. Dari heatsetnya terdengar suara seseorang yang bernyanyi namun bukan vokalis band tersebut.

"Ket mbiyeeen...yeeenn...yennn..yyyeeeenn..."

Ya... Naruto mendengar suara berbeda. Meskipun nyaris sama dengan suara vokalis asli band itu, ternyata suara itu terdengar begitu menggema.

Segera Naruto melepas heatsetnya dan berlari menuju cermin ajaib milik kakeknya. Ia mengucapkan mantera dan muncullah sebuah bar status kekuatannya.

Gate Place : 2

Health Point : 78%

"U-udah naik? Se-segampang ini? Ceritanya se-seimpel ini?!"

Rasanya begitu luar biasa... Naruto ingin sekali mengulang adegan 'We ar de campion' yang dulu pernah dilakukannya di kamar mandi. Namun, kali ini ada sesuatu yang menganggunya.

Suara yang awalnya hanya terdengar dari satu sumber saja itu berangsur mulai membanyak. Hawa di sekeliling apartemen itupun mulai berbeda. Keringat Naruto mulai menetes ketika tersadar jika dalam pelatihan ini ia memang tidak memakai kalung prisma hijau miliknya.

"G-ga-gawat..."

Segera Naruto berlari menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil kalung prisma hijau yang ia taruh di laci nakas tempat tidur. Usai memakainya, suara-suara itu berangsur menghilang. Helaan nafas lega terdengar dari pemuda Namikaze itu.

-o0o-

Rabu malem Kamis.

Sensasi dingin dari angin malam yang berhembus sama sekali tak membuat Naruto goyah dalam pelatihan spiritualnya. Setelah mencapai gerbang kedua dan merasakan kekuatan hebat dalam tubuhnya, ia semakin bersemangat karena mulai tertarik dengan dunia lain.

Dalam waktu tiga hari, ia telah melewati 2 level. Gerbang ketiga yaitu gerbang penciuman telah ia taklukan hanya dalam hitungan jam. Akselerasi peningkatan level atau push rank yang luar biasa itu ia dapat setelah ia mampu membedakan bau amis ikan di pasar dengan bau amis makluk halus.

Selanjutnya gerbang keempat atau gerbang perasa. Dalam satu malam, ia mampu menguasainya. Pelatihan dimana ia harus bisa membedakan mana yang disebut cabe dan cabe-cabean pun dia lewati dengan mudah berkat banyak kenalan Jiraiya di klub-klub malam.

Tapi tenang saja, dia masih suci kok. Soalnya cuma makan cabe rawit sama jilat cabe-cabean sekali doang.

Dan kini, tibalah ia di dekat pintu gerbang kelima. Dalam jangka waktu semalam ini, ia berusaha kuat untuk menaklukkan gerbang kelima karena besok ia sudah harus melakukan ritual penjemputan Roh.

Pemuda Namikaze itu duduk bersila dengan tenang tanpa terganggu apapun disekitarnya. Didekatnya, Jiraiya tampak berdiri mengawasi. Pria tua itu juga mengamati cermin spiritual yang berada didepan Naruto. Disana terpampang angka GP-4 dan juga garis SP-60%.

Sebenarnya itu sudah cukup sesuai dengan ekspektasi Jiraiya. Tetapi sepertinya tidak seperti yang diharapkan oleh Minato.

 _-"Bantulah Naruto agar bisa mencapai gerbang kelima, ayah. Aku ingin agar dia bisa juga memurnikan para arwah penasaran yang mungkin saja akan ia temui."-_

Jiraiya menghela nafas ketika teringat pesan Minato. Sejujurnya ia tak yakin Naruto mampu melewati malam terakhir pelatihan ini dengan keberhasilan mencapai gerbang kelima karena gerbang itu berbeda dengan gerbang-gerbang sebelumnya.

"Mungkin sebaiknya segera kubangunkan dari pertapaannya agar dia bisa beristirahat." pikir Jiraiya.

Tak menunggu lama, pria tua berbadan tegap itu berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. Ia lalu mendekat kearah Naruto dan membungkuk agar bisa membangunkan pertapaan cucunya itu.

"Cucu-!"

Tiba-tiba sebuah sinar berwarna ungu menyelimuti tubuh Naruto. Jiraiya mundur satu langkah dengan wajah terkejut. Ia amati statistik kekuatan Naruto yang terdapat pada cermin spiritual itu. Dan ternyata, disana menunjukkan angka yang berbeda.

Gate Place : 5

Health Point : 30

"...Mampu mencapai gerbang kelima?!"

Jiraiya terperangah tak percaya dengan apa yang bisa dilakukan Naruto. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka jika Naruto mampu mencapai gerbang kelima dalam waktu sesingkat itu.

Namun perlahan keterkejutan itu berubah menjadi raut wajah bangga yang terpampang nyata pada wajah tua Jiraiya.

"Hm... Jadi ini maksud Minato memintaku untuk melatih Naruto agar bisa sampai di gerbang kelima?" batin Jiraiya.

Sejenak pria tua yang telah beruban sejak lahir itupun teringat dengan putra semata wayangnya. Dulu Minato bahkan lebih hebat dari Naruto. Minato dapat mencapai gerbang keenam dalam jangka waktu kurang dari empat malam sejak pelatihan di gerbang pertama. Lebih cepat daripada Naruto.

Normalnya, para pendahulu Namikaze jauh sebelum generasi saat ini selalu kesulitan untuk membuka gerbang kelima. Mereka hanya mampu menguasai gerbang keempat. Butuh waktu belasan hari bahkan berminggu-minggu untuk bisa mencapai gerbang kelima.

Hal itu karena gerbang kelima adalah permulaan dimana gerbang spiritual manusia akan dapat berhubungan langsung dengan dimensi alam yang berbeda dengan alam manusia.

Lebih jelasnya berhubungan dengan dimensi asli alam para iblis, alam para siluman, bahkan akhirat yang biasanya menjadi tempat pemurnian arwah. Mereka juga dapat menyentuh makluk halus jika menginginkan hal itu.

Sudut bibir Jiraiya tertarik keatas, Ia tersenyum untuk putra dan cucunya yang tidak bisa ia pungkiri lebih jenius daripada dirinya ketika muda. Ia juga senang sepertinya Naruto akan bisa melewati kutukan itu dengan mulus seperti Minato dulu.

"Yah... mau bagaimana lagi. Mereka berdua ayah dan anak yang memang mirip."

-o0o-


	9. Chapter 9

Namikaze Horror Fate

Disclamier

Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Horror, Comedy

Rated : T+

Warning : OoC, Saltik, dan berbagai kesalahan penulisan lainnya.

* * *

Chapter 9

Ketika mengerjakan sesuatu, orang-orang akan sering merasakan jika waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Terlebih lagi jika yang dikerjakan bukan perkara sepele. Yah... seperti itulah yang dirasakan Sakura dan Naruto.

Mereka telah melalui satu minggu untuk menyiapkan segalanya. Selain seluruh bagian rencana yang sudah mereka berdua susun, Naruto juga menjalani pelatihan dari Jiraiya dan berhasil menjadi seorang paranormal dadakan seperti yang diharapkan oleh Minato.

Untungnya meski dikejar waktu, segala persiapan Naruto dan Sakura telah rampung dan siap dilaksanakan. Hanya tinggal menanti waktu yang sudah ditentukan, yaitu malam ini...

Malam ini. Tepat malam ini...

Kemis Wage malem Jum'at Kliwon. Wuku Watugunung. Sasi Rejeb. Tahun Je. Petung naga dina ana wetan. Yen madhang diwiwiti saka pinggir supaya yen mangan segane ora panas.

Itulah yang mungkin author tuliskan ketika meramal.

Sudahlah, lupakan kata-kata diatas. Sekarang ini segera kita lupakan jawaban dari soal-soal jurusan bahasa Jawa yang author tempuh. Yang diingat waktunya saja, yaitu malam Jum'at Kliwon.

Dalam melaksanakan misi ini, mereka harus melakukan rencana penyusupan yang sudah mereka susun. Jika mereka secara terang-terangan mengatakan jika ingin menyembuhkan Hinata yang mengalami astral projection pada keluarga Hinata, bisa dianggap gila mereka.

Tidak ada pilihan selain melakukan misi penyusupan.

Keduanya saat ini telah berada didalam mobil Sakura yang terparkir di depan supermarket yang tak jauh dari rumah Hinata. Mereka terlihat serius mengamati situasi di sekitar rumah bergaya kuno itu.

"Oke, sebaiknya kita bahas rencana ini sekali lagi." ucap Sakura dengan serius. Naruto pun mengangguk.

"Pertama, aku akan berpura-pura bertamu ke rumah Hinata sebentar lalu membuka jendela kamarnya. Kau masih ingat letaknya 'kan?"

"Sebelah timur rumah Hinata." sahut Naruto.

Sakura mengangguk. Ia lalu melanjutkan, "Setelah itu kau harus langsung masuk lewat jendela yang kubuka entah bagaimana caramu mengelabuhi para penjaga nanti. Lalu aku akan berpura-pura pulang sambil menunggu waktu tengah malam. Jika sudah waktunya, kau harus berdandan seperti hantu agar aku bisa kembali masuk kerumah Hinata." kata Sakura.

"Dimengerti." ucap Naruto.

"Bagus." Sakura terlihat menampilkan senyuman tipisnya.

"Em... tapi Sakura..."

"Hm?"

"Anu... aku boleh 'kan bawa laptop?" tanya Naruto sembari mengambil tas laptop miliknya yang ada di jok belakang.

"Untuk apa?" Sakura terlihat heran.

"Maen Papji lah. Disana pasti ada WiFi-nya." jawab Naruto dengan santai. "Lagipula ntar pasti gue nunggu kelamaan. Bosen 'kan kalau cuma diem-diem bae?" ucap Naruto lagi dengan senyuman cerianya.

Namun beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara kaca mobil yang pecah.

-o0o-

"Permisi."

Pintu kayu rumah besar bergaya tradisonal itu tergeser kesamping. Seorang gadis ayu dengan rambut coklat panjangnya yang terurai tampak muncul dari dalam rumah. Dari raut wajahnya, gadis itu terlihat terkejut melihat Sakura yang bertamu ke rumahnya.

"Hai... apa kabar Hanabi?" ucap Sakura sembari tersenyum.

"Kakak!" seru Hanabi seraya memeluk Sakura. Untuk sesaat keduanya berpelukan untuk melepas rindu.

Setelah cukup lama, Hanabi mulai melepaskan Sakura. Ia lalu menggandeng tangan Sakura menuju kedalam rumah.

Sembari melangkah di rumah luas milik keluarga Hyuuga itu, keduanya tampak saling bertanya kabar masing-masing hingga tak terasa keduanya telah sampai di ruang tamu.

"Oh iya, paman dan bibi kemana?" tanya Sakura.

"Ayah dan ibu kemarin pergi ke luar kota kak." jawab Hanabi.

"Hmm begitu ya." sahut Sakura. "Kalau kak Neji?"

"Sudah tidur. Dia tadi terlihat kelelahan." kata Hanabi. Sakura hanya menganguk-anggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanggapan.

"Em, kakak ingin duduk disini dulu atau langsung kekamar Kak Hinata?" tanya Hanabi langsung. Ia sudah mengerti maksud kedatangan Sakura.

Meskipun bukan maksud yang sebenarnya.

"Ya... kalau boleh aku ingin langsung saja. Sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya." jawab Sakura.

"Sudah lama... ya." gumam Hanabi pelan dengan agak menunduk.

Gadis Hyuuga itu menyembunyikan senyum pedihnya. Namun tetap tak berhasil karena Sakura masih dapat menyadarinya. Hanya saja gadis Haruno yang memiliki gaya rambut ponytail itu memilih diam karena tak tahu harus berkata apa.

Tak lama, Hanabi kembali mengangkat kepalanya. Ia sudah terlihat kembali tersenyum riang sebelum kembali berkata pada Sakura, "Baiklah. Kalau begitu ayo kak aku antar." ajaknya.

Keduanya berjalan menuju kamar Hinata yang letaknya tidak jauh dari ruang tamu. Hanya berbelok satu lorong saja mereka sudah menemukan pintu kamar milik Hinata.

"Silahkan masuk, kak." ucap Hanabi. Sakura mengangguk lalu memasuki kamar Hinata.

Iris emerald Sakura menatap tubuh Hinata yang terbaring di ranjang. Berbagai peralatan penunjang kehidupan terpasang di tubuh anak kedua keluarga Hyuuga itu.

"Hinata..." Sakura melangkah kearah ranjang milik Hinata.

"Em kak, aku buatkan minum dulu ya?"

Sakura menoleh kebelakang. Ia mengangguk kearah Hanabi.

"Maaf merepotkan." kata Sakura.

"Tidak kok." Hanabi tersenyum. Ia lalu pergi dari kamar Hinata menuju ke dapur untuk meminta salah satu pembantu dirumahnya membuatkan minuman untuk Sakura.

Sejenak Sakura menatap Hinata. Meskipun masih tetap terlihat cantik seperti biasanya, ia tetap bisa menyadari jika tubuh sahabatnya itu mulai kurus. Kulitnya pun terlihat lebih pucat.

"Hinata..." Ia membelai surai Hinata. "Aku berjanji malam ini akan membuatmu terbangun." kata Sakura pelan.

Ia lalu mengirimkan pesan kepada ponsel Naruto yang sudah selesai diperbaiki. Baru beberapa detik berlalu, pesannya sudah dibalas. Sakura pun langsung membuka jendela kamar Hinata.

"Semoga berhasil, Naruto." ucap Sakura sembari berjalan kearah pintu kamar Hinata. Berjaga-jaga jika Hanabi sudah kembali.

-o0o-

Alunan musik instrumental dari soundtrack film terkenal yaitu Mission Impossible terdengar dari headset yang dipakai Naruto. Menurutnya, dengan mendengarkan iringan musik itu bisa menambah peluang keberhasilannya dalam menyusup. Selain itu ia bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi sekeren James Bond saat misi penyusupan.

Sayangnya... ada satu hal yang membuatnya terlihat tak tidak terlalu keren.

Hampir seluruh wajahnya tertutupi perban. Ingin tahu apa penyebabnya? Tentu saja kaca mobil Sakura yang pecah di depan supermarket tadi.

"Ok, sekarang gue musti secepatnya keluar dari mobil si gorila ini." ucapnya dalam hati.

Ia amati situasi di sekitarnya. Setelah merasa aman, ia membuka pintu mobil Sakura yang tanpa kaca itu. Namun ketika ia ingin menurunkan kakinya, ia teringat sesuatu.

"Timur yang mana ya?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Soundtrack Mission Impossible pun tiba-tiba mati digantikan suara jangkrik.

"K-kampret! Kenapa dia enggak bilang kiri apa kanan rumahnya aja sih tadi?!" gerutu Naruto sembari menutup kembali pintu mobil Sakura.

"Hm... kalau begini satu-satunya cara cuman tinggal cari letak matahari 'kan?" gumam Naruto. Namun ia segera menggeleng setelah menyadari sesuatu.

"Ini 'kan malem! Matahari mana ada?!"

Ia kembali memutar otak. Ia memikirkan berbagai cara untuk memecahkan masalahnya hingga akhirnya ia berhasil menemukan ide.

"Matahari sama bulan tuh sodaraan kan? Jadi bisa aja letak bulan juga bisa bantu gue nentuin arah." kata Naruto dengan tatapan percaya diri.

Naruto lalu mencari rembulan. Di sebelah kirinya terlihat dengan jelas bulan sabit yang bersinar. Setelah menemukan posisi bulan, ia melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 9 malam.

"Kalau jam 9 pagi, matahari ada timur. Sekarang jam 9 malem. Sama kaya 9 pagi. Itu berarti..." Naruto tersenyum menyeringai setelah menemukan jawaban.

"...timur disana!" serunya dalam hati.

Ia langsung keluar dan berlari kesamping kiri rumah secara sembunyi-sembunyi agar tidak diketahui oleh para satpam rumah keluarga Hyuuga. Wajahnya terlihat mengeluarkan seringaian.

"Pasti mudah nih!" katanya.

Sayangnya ia tak tahu jika bulan bergerak sesuka hati tidak seperti matahari.

-o0o-

"Itu duren montong kemana sih?!"

Sakura terus menggerutu dalam hati. Ia pikir seharusnya jika hanya menyusup dari mobilnya yang terparkir di depan rumah Hinata untuk sampai di kamar Hinata tidak perlu waktu lebih dari lima menit.

Tetapi sudah sepuluh menit tidak juga muncul. Bahkan ia sampai harus menahan malu karena meminta Hanabi untuk membawakannya cemilan agar gadis bungsu Hyuuga itu pergi dari kamar Hinata.

"Maaf kak, cemilannya hanya seperti ini."

Suara Hanabi mengagetkannya. Ia pun menoleh kearah gadis muda itu dan tersenyum canggung.

"T-tidak apa-apa Hanabi. Malah aku minta maaf karena malam-malam seperti ini malah merepotkanmu." kata Sakura.

"Tidak kok. Ini tidak merepotkan." balas Hanabi.

Gadis itu meletakkan cemilan untuk Sakura diatas nakas. Setelahnya, Hanabi melirik heran kearah jendela kamar yang terbuka.

"Bukannya tadi sudah kututup ya?" batin Hanabi. Ia pun berjalan menuju jendela dan menutupnya.

Dua kali kesempatan telah hilang. Sekarang apalagi yang harus Sakura lakukan agar Hanabi pergi sementara dari kamar Hinata?

Tidak mungkin 'kan jika dia meminta sesuatu lagi? Atau menghabiskan satu kotak cemilan dalam waktu singkat sehingga dapat meminta cemilan lagi?

Gerak-gerik Sakura membuat Hanabi agak curiga. Dari tadi ia bercerita tetapi Sakura tidak menanggapinya dengan cepat. Bahkan terkesan tak mendengarkannya. Teman kakaknya itu seperti sedang menantikan sesuatu yang tak ia ketahui.

"Kakak?" panggil Hanabi.

"A-ada apa Hanabi?"

"Apa kakak sedang tidak enak badan?" tanya Hanabi. "Dari tadi kakak berkeringat terus. Kaki kakak juga tidak berhenti bergerak. Apa ada sesuatu?"

"A-ah tidak kok. Aku hanya sedikit... em... sedikit..." Sakura mulai gelagapan. "Sedikit bingung." kata Sakura.

"Bingung kenapa?"

"I-itu lho..." Sakura berpikir keras mencari alasan. "Emm.. anu sebenarnya..."

"Sebenarnya?"

"Sebenarnya..."

Sebuah ide tiba-tiba muncul di kepala Sakura. Terlihat saat ini ia menggenggam bajunya erat. Ia seperti menahan sesuatu. Wajahnya pun menunduk, rautnya terlihat sedih. Hanabi yang ada didekatnya pun sedikit bingung dengan Sakura.

"Sebenarnya aku kesini tidak hanya untuk mampir... Orang tuaku semenjak kemarin bertengkar. Jadi aku tidak ingin pulang kerumah..." kata Sakura pelan.

"Bertengkar?" Hanabi tampak terkejut.

Namun sesaat berlalu, kekagetannya menghilang. Tiba-tiba Hanabi menunduk. Ia juga teringat sesuatu di masa lalu.

"Pasti sulit menjadi anak tunggal disaat orang tua kita bertengkar." gumamnya.

"Aku, kak Neji dan kak Hinata saja tidak pernah tahan ketika ayah dan ibu bertengkar. Apalagi kakak hanya sendiri. Aku rasa aku bisa sedikit mengerti apa yang kakak rasakan..." katanya.

"...meskipun itu dulu." kata Hanabi lagi.

Sakura sedikit merasa tidak enak ketika melihat ekspresi Hanabi. Gadis Hyuuga berusia 13 tahun itu sepertinya teringat masalah keluarganya dua tahun yang lalu.

"K-kayaknya gue salah ide." batin Sakura. Ia lalu berkata pada Hanabi, "Em... ma-maaf Hanabi, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu ingat masalah keluargamu dulu." katanya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok kak." wajah Hanabi kembali mendongak. Rautnya mulai kembali ceria.

"Mungkin sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk membalas kebaikan kakak waktu itu. Kakak boleh kok menginap disini." ucap Hanabi.

"Menginap?" tanya Sakura yang dibalas anggukan dari Hanabi.

Jujur saja, Sakura agak terkejut. Kenapa ia tak kepikiran untuk meminta izin menginap saja di rumah ini agar Naruto tidak susah-susah menyusup?

Jika saja ia menginap, ia hanya tinggal menyuruh Naruto menunggu di mobilnya saja, dan dirinya tinggal menjemput Naruto ketika waktu sudah tengah malam.

Mereka bisa masuk kedalam rumah itu dengan mudah. Tapi...

Kenapa ia bisa melupakan hal seperti ini? Apa karena ia dan Naruto dikejar waktu Jum'at Kliwon? Atau agar ceritanya menjadi lebih panjang? Entahlah.

"Kakak?"

"Y-yaa Hanabi?"

"Kakak tidak mau?" tanya Hanabi.

"M-mau kok. Aku malah senang diperbolehkan menginap disini." sahut Sakura.

"Syukurlah... Setidaknya aku bisa sedikit membalas kebaikan kakak waktu itu." ucap Hanabi.

"Kebaikan?"

"Em... ya... dulu waktu ayah dan ibu sering bertengkar kakak selalu menawarkanku dan kak Hinata untuk menginap dirumah kakak agar kami tidak terlalu terpengaruh dengan masalah di rumah ini." ujar Hanabi.

"A-ah kalau itu hanya sedikit bantuan kecil kok. Aku hanya bertindak sebagai sahabat. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan apalagi berusaha untuk membalasnya." kata Sakura dengan sedikit canggung.

Hanabi hanya tersenyum menanggapi Sakura.

-o0o-

Malam ini... kembali ditegaskan lagi jika malam ini adalah malem jumat kliwon. Sebuah malam dimana Naruto menyebrangi samudra, melintasi gurun pasir, dan melanglang buana. Ia terus berlari dramatis seolah berusaha mengitari gugusan bintang.

Padahal ia hanya mondar-mandir di sebelah barat rumah Hinata. Bukan di sebelah timur.

"Apa mungkin gue salah arah ya?" batin Naruto.

Sejenak ia berpikir. Mungkin ia memang salah arah.

"Apa gue muter-muter aja ya?"

"Apa mungkin gue musti cari cara lain ya?"

"Apa mungkin-"

Dan akhirnya setelah banyaknya kata 'apa mungkin', ia pun memutuskan. Ia akan memutari rumah itu. Mungkin selain ia salah arah, saat ini Sakura tengah dalam situasi tidak memungkinkan untuk membukakan jendela.

Ada kemungkinan juga saat ini Sakura tengah berbincang dengan adik Hinata yang kalau tidak salah namanya Hanabi tadi. Sehingga tak bisa menghubunginya.

Ia kembali berlari dan berhenti beberapa kali untuk bersembunyi sejenak agar tak ada yang melihatnya.

Ketika ia sampai di sebelah timur rumah, sebuah jendela terbuka cukup lebar. Ia tersenyum menyeringai karena keputusannya untuk memutari rumah itu ternyata tak salah. Ia pun mencari momen yang tepat untuk melompat kedalam kamar. Sayangnya...

...semuanya tak mulus. Sedikit lagi ia sampai, tiba-tiba ia terpeleset kulit jeruk yang berada di atas rumput basah bekas air hujan.

"Apaan tuh?!" seorang satpam berteriak ketika melihat bayangan Naruto yang sudah bersembunyi diantara tanaman hias.

"Kulit jeruk lucknut! Kenapa lu bikin masalah sama gue lagi sih?!" geram Naruto dalam hati.

Untuk kedua kalinya ia ndlosor karena kulit jeruk.

Dengan sigap Naruto melemparkan t*i kucing garing yang ada didekatnya kearah satpam itu. Momen dimana sang satpam menghindar secara dramatis Naruto manfaatkan untuk segera melompati jendela kamar yang terbuka.

Naruto pun masuk kedalam ruangan yang ternyata sangat gelap itu. Hanya sedikit samar-samar cahaya rembulan yang bisa membantunya untuk melihat.

"Cih, kayaknya gue salah kamar." batinnya.

Pemuda bersurai pirang cerah itu ingin segera pergi dari sana. Tetapi jika ia keluar lagi lewat jendela, keberadaannya akan berada dalam bahaya.

Tak ada pilihan lain. Ia harus bertahan di kamar itu. Lagipula ada kemungkinan jika kamar segelap itu tak ada yang menempati 'kan?

Tetapi... dengan cahaya samar-samar dari rembulan, Naruto bisa melihat seseorang dengan rambut panjang nan halus seperti milik artis iklan shampoo diatas ranjang.

"Apa mungkin ini memang Hinata ya?"

Dan terulang lagi. Kata 'apa mungkin' kembali muncul. Mungkin jika dibuat jurnal penelitian, di bagian abstrak akan menjadi kata kunci utama.

Naruto pun mendekat dengan hati-hati. Setelah merasa sampai didekat ranjang. Ia amati dengan seksama wajah sosok itu.

Ternyata...

"Brewokan?! Ini pasti bokapnya nih! Pasti!" seru Naruto dalam batin. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur.

Ia langsung berupaya agak menjauh. Tetapi tiba-tiba tangannya dicengkram oleh sosok itu.

"Hanabi, sudah kubilang 'kan jika malam ini tidak? Aku sedang lelah..." ucap sosok itu.

Naruto meneguk ludah. Tatapannya berubah penuh ketakutan.

"H-hanabi? Apa mungkin adeknya Hinata tadi? Terus malam ini tidak? Apa mungkin...ini keluarga incest?! Terusan, ini orang pedopil?!" teriak Naruto dalam batin.

"Hmm? Kok tanganmu berotot ya?" ucap sosok itu lagi. Naruto semakin berkeringat dingin.

"Huh... jangan marah. 'Kan tadi kau sendiri juga sudah setuju jika malam ini tidak?" kata sosok itu.

"Ha?" Naruto cengo. "Emang kalau marah bisa keliatan gitu ototnya? Kok Hyuuga serem juga ya?" batin Naruto.

"Hanabi? Kau benar-benar marah sampai tidak mau menjawabku?" sosok itu tiba-tiba menarik tangan Naruto agar lebih dekat.

"Huh.. baiklah, kalau begitu boleh saja malam ini." kata sosok itu lagi.

Mata Naruto membulat sempurna. Apa mungkin malam ini ia akan kehilangan ke*******an an**nya?

"Ini tydack mungkin!" seru Naruto dalam batin.

Naruto langsung menghentakkan tangannya dengan keras agar terlepas dari cengkraman tangan sosok itu. Akibatnya, ia sampai terjerembab ke lantai. Sosok tadi yang merasakan ada yang tak beres pun langsung berdiri dan menghidupkan tombol lampu di dekat ranjangnya.

"Kau siapa?!" teriak sosok brewokan dengan rambut panjang berkilau khas artis iklan shampoo itu. Ia tampak terkejut saat melihat perban yang melingkari wajah Naruto.

"Mumiii!" seru sosok itu seraya menunjuk muka penuh perban milik Naruto.

"Cih!"

Naruto langsung menendang sosok itu hingga terpental membentur tembok kamar. Momen itupun segera dimanfaatkan Naruto untuk melompat keluar dari sana.

Sementara itu, Sakura dan Hanabi yang masih berada di kamar Hinata langsung berdiri ketika mendengar teriakan 'Mummi' dari Neji.

"N-naruto goblok! Vekok!" geram Sakura dalam hati. Ia sepertinya menyadari jika misi penyusupan yang dilakukan Naruto ketahuan.

"Kak, tolong jaga kak Hinata ya? Aku akan mencari tahu apa yang terjadi di kamar kak Neji." kata Hanabi dengan wajah khawatir. Sakura hanya mengangguk.

Setelah Hanabi keluar, Sakura langsung membukakan jendela. Ia menengok kearah samping kanannya.

Dan tepat seperti dugaannya, Naruto salah masuk kekamar Neji.

"Oi mumi! Cepetan sini!" panggil Sakura dengan nada tertahan. Untungnya Naruto masih bisa mendengarnya.

Pemuda itupun langsung masuk kedalam kamar Hinata.

"Lu bego amat sih sampai salah kamar?!" kata Sakura pelan.

"Gue sebenernya udah tau kalau salah kamar! Tapi tad-"

"Udah ntar aja lu jelasinnya! Sekarang juga lu masuk ke lemari itu!" perintah Sakura lagi.

"Eh? Tapi disini pasti kan ada-"

"Kak Sakura?" suara Hanabi terdengar di telinga mereka. Tak hanya suaranya saja, tetapi langkah kaki Hanabi juga sudah mulai terdengar menuju kekamar Hinata.

"Udah cepetan!" Sakura membuka lemari pakaian Hinata dan mendorong Naruto kedalamnya.

"Kakak... ngapain?" tanya Hanabi yang sudah berada didepan pintu. Dilihatnya Sakura yang tengah berdiri dengan tangan seolah menahan lemari pakaian Hinata.

"E-eh, a-anu ini tadi aku..." Sakura berpikir keras. "Tadi aku menerima kabar jika ayah dan ibuku..."

Sakura berhenti berbicara. Ia saat ini mulai berusaha untuk meneteskan air matanya. Beberapa kali ia memukul pelan lemari pakaian Hinata agar lebih terlihat dramatis.

Imajinasi Hanabi langsung mendominasi. Trauma masalalu sedikit terlintas ketika orang tuanya hampir bercerai.

Hanabi pikir Sakura mendengar kabar jika orang tua gadis itu telah bercerai sehingga Sakura frustrasi. Ia pun langsung menarik tubuh Sakura lalu mendudukannya di kursi.

"Sabar ya kak..." Hanabi coba menenangkan Sakura.

Sakura pun langsung memeluk Hanabi dan berusaha sesenggukan agar lebih meyakinkan.

"Hanabi? Apa dia masuk kesini?!" tiba-tiba suara Neji terdengar. Pemuda bersurai coklat tergerai dengan wajah dipenuhi brewok itu agak terkejut ketika melihat Sakura.

"Sakura? Kau disini? Kapan data-"

"Stttt!"

Hanabi menempelkan jari di depan bibirnya. Tanda bagi Neji untuk diam. Meskipun tak mengerti apa yang terjadi, Neji pun menangguk lalu pergi ketempat lainnya untuk kembali mencari sosok mummi yang tadi menendangnya.

"Tadi kak Neji?" tanya Sakura sembari melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap-usap matanya.

"Iya kak. Mungkin mencari orang yang katanya mumi." kata Hanabi. "Em... tadi tidak ada orang yang masuk kesini kan?" tanya Hanabi kemudian.

"Tidak. Aku tidak melihat siapa-siapa, Hanabi." jawab Sakura.

"Syukurlah. Mungkin memang kak Neji sedang nglindur. Lagipula mana ada mumi di Jepang? Iya 'kan kak?" kata Hanabi lagi. Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Em, kalau begitu bagaimana jika kita tidur sekarang saja, kak? Aku tadi sudah meminta pelayan menyiapkan kamar untuk kakak." ajak Hanabi.

"Hanabi, kalau boleh aku tidur disini saja ya?" Sakura menatap Hinata. "Sudah lama aku tidak tidur didekatnya. Rasanya..."

"Baiklah." Hanabi tersenyum. "Akan kusuruh pelayan mengambilkan futton kemari." katanya.

Sakura hanya mengangguk lemah. Hanabi lalu berdiri dan berjalan keluar untuk meminta pelayan keluarganya mengambilkan futton.

Tanpa Hanabi sadari, wajah Sakura saat ini tengah memunculkan ekspresi wajah seperti emak-emak antagonis didalam sinetron. Wajahnya menyeringai bengis.

"Wokkeeyy! Ntah gimana tadi absurdnya rencana gue, tapi tahap pertama udah selesai." batin Sakura dengan riang.

-o0o-

Sudah sekitar sepuluh menit berlalu setelah kegaduhan yang terjadi di kediaman Hyuuga. Suasana disana sudah kembali tenang. Sepertinya Neji beserta para penjaga rumah itu sudah menyerah untuk menemukan sang mummi yang dicurigai maling.

Terlebih lagi mustahil juga jika ada yang bisa melompati pagar setinggi sepuluh meter milik kediaman Hyuuga. Satu-satunya cara untuk masuk kesana hanyalah dengan lewat gerbang depan yang dijaga ketat oleh banyak penjaga.

Jadi sangat aneh jika ada yang bisa menyelinap meskipun disana tidak ada satupun kamera pengawas. Ya itu karena kepala keluarga Hyuuga yaitu Hiashi Hyuuga merasa kamera pengawas hanya akan membuatnya risih. Jadi segala keamanan ia serahkan pada manusia.

Saat ini didalam kamar Hinata itu hanya ada tubuh Hinata, Sakura dan juga seseorang didalam lemari pakaian.

Saat inilah untuk pertama kalinya bagi Naruto untuk merasakan pengalaman paling 'eengghh' dalam hidupnya.

Ya... Meskipun seluruh pandangannya gelap, tetapi kulitnya mampu merasakan bagaimana rasanya berada diantara baju-baju milik wanita yang tergantung.

"Masih suka juga yang ada gambar beruangnya ya? Em... ini beruang apa dinosaurus sih?"

...Ia bisa menemukan sepotong kelelawar kain berlogo beruang didalam lemari itu...

"Bener-bener ukuran jumbo?"

...dan juga sebuah kacamata kuda berbagai warna. Ada juga yang berenda.

"Kok gue kaya dibuat mesum gini ya?"

Setelah berpikir seperti itu, ia lalu memilih diam dibanding meraba-raba berbagai jenis pakaian milik Hinata. Ia tak ingin dianggap tokoh utama hentai.

"Sakuraaaaa cepatlah selamatkan diriku dari godaan sheiytyon untuk menjadi penjahat kela***!" jeritnya dalam hati.

-to be continue-

PS:

Maaf karena sangat lama sekali tidak mengupdate cerita ini. Dikarenakan kesibukan saya menghadapi akhir semester 6, jadi banyak tugas yang menumpuk.

Untuk saran, kritik, dan tanggapannya saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih. Maaf jika penulisan cerita yang saya buat jauh dari kata bagus dan tidak enak dibaca. Saya akan berusaha memperbaikinya semampu saya agar bisa sesuai dengan keinginan kalian semua dalam menikmati cerita saya ini.

Sekali lagi, saya ucapkan terima kasih pada kalian, teman-teman. Saya sangat berterima kasih! ^-^


End file.
